What do you say?
by Livsy
Summary: Quinn is having some different feelings that she is confused about and Rachel is just as confused as to why Quinn is acting so weird. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1- Pilot

Pilot

Quinn is having some different feelings that she is confused about and Rachel is just as confused as to why Quinn is acting so weird.

Quinn is in glee club watching Rachel perform a solo, which she was so annoyingly desperate to do, and suddenly she finds herself very flustered and oddly turned on as the song Rachel is singing is lower and sexier than usual.

She gets very embarrassed by these new feelings that have only happened once before when Rachel was performing push it by salt 'n' pepper but she chose to ignore it that time and put it down to the fact that she was turned on by Finn, which secretly she knew wasn't the case because Finn dancing couldn't turn anything on. So she swiftly left glee club, stating to everyone that she has to go and she runs to the bathroom.

Not sure what to do or why she so abruptly left, she panics and starts pacing in the bathroom until she hears the door slowly open and a head pop in.

A head of one Rachel Berry, who was the last person she wanted to see.

"Quinn" Rachel said quickly "is everything ok? You seemed upset and you randomly got up and left."

"Why do you care?" Quinn snapped.

"Of course I care, we're team mates, and even if we don't always see eye to eye, I happen to care a lot about your

well being Quinn."

The blonde rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh "I just want to be left alone."

"I don't want to leave you alone, I want you to answer my question." the brunette said impatiently.

"I'm fine." Quinn said bluntly while her hands where on the side next to the sink and her eyes never leaving the mirror.

"Look at me Quinn" Rachel said with wide sympathetic eyes.

Quinn snapped her head round and turned her whole body to face Rachel and found herself absentmindedly twirling her thumbs.

"Why did you rush out of Glee club and then come in here?" Rachel said in a quiet tone

"I didn't feel well." Quinn stated bluntly "there you happy now Berry?"

"What's wrong? Is there anything I ca-" she was cut off by Quinn

"Yes. Leave me alone?" Quinn said in a louder tone than usual.

"Oh... I um... Ok." Rachel said uncharacteristically quiet. She shifted out of the room and sighed. She wondered why she did care so much about the blonde who spent most of her life torturing her. But how could she not care?

The next day came and Rachel was at her locker and Quinn was walking down the hall with Santana and Brittany when she found herself walking straight up Rachel and gestured to Santana to leave, who took Brittany with her.

Rachel closed her locker and turned around with her mouth open. Quinn, who usually just passed her without even a glance her way, was standing next to her in the hall about to talk to her.

"Berry, I need to talk to you about yesterday and your little performance." Quinn said quietly so no one else heard but loud enough for Rachel to be slightly scared.

Rachel raised her eye brows "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You were being all different and you know, where you doing it for Finn? Trying to turn him on?" She said a bit louder.

"You thought my performance could turn someone on?" Rachel said shyly with blush creeping up her face.

"No. That's weird Berry. Just don't do it again, ok." Quinn said as she walked away realising her slip up.

Later that day Quinn found her self pacing in her room very hot and bothered wondering what would happen if she called Rachel.

Wait what? Why did she want to call Rachel?

Quinn had a quick impulse and dialled Rachel's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello" Rachel said confused on the other end. Quinn froze and dropped the phone and hung up.

'Oh no. Why did I do that? What if she rings back?' Quinn thought to her self with a panicked face.

*buzz* *buzz* oh no. It's Rachel. Quinn quickly picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello" she said quietly.

"Hello, I got a call from this number but no one answered?"

"Berry it's me. Wrong number." She snapped, heat creeping up her checks.

"Quinn? Ok, what is going on with you lately?! First you storm out of Glee club, then you tell me not to perform the way I did again, which wasn't any different to what I usually do and now your ringing me and saying it's a 'wrong number'." Rachel snapped loudly then calmed down realising how harsh she sounded.

"Nothing's going on Berry. I just got the wrong number. Ok?" Quinn snapped loudly

"Well you've been acting very strange lately and I want to know why." Rachel said quieter than before to not sound as harsh.

'I think I like you' wait did she say that out loud? No. Ok phew, but she thought it which was enough to make her panic even more. She can't like Rachel she was straight she went out with Finn Hudson and had sex with puck of course she wasn't gay.

"Quinn? Are you there?" Rachel said quietly

"What? Yes, what was the question?" She said quickly as the blush on her cheeks got brighter she was lucky no one could see her.

"I want to know why you've been acting so strange lately." Rachel asked sighing.

"Berry I told you nothing's wrong I'm not acting strange can you just leave me alone." She said not really wanting her to hang up.

"Quinn if you wanted me to leave you alone you would have hung up already. But you haven't so there's something you need to tell Me."

"Can I come over? I need help with geometry." Quinn blurted out unable to control herself.

"Is that it? You need help with geometry so you did all this to ask me to tutor you?" Rachel asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

God she can be so naive.

"Yes, but you breathe a word of thi-" she was cut off by Rachel laughing loudly

"Quinn, I'm not going to tell anyone you need help with geometry, why would I?" She said curiously.

"I don't know Berry. So when can I come over?" She said quickly.

"How's now?"

Now? Quinn wasn't even dressed. Wait why was she on the phone to Rachel in her underwear? Oh god this just got awkward.

"Ok Berry. I'll be round in a bit" Quinn rushed to put her dress on and fixed her hair and rushed out to her car with her geometry book. But she had other intensions than geometry.

Okay so I know its short and a bit all over the place but it's just a pilot for story ahead so I wanted to get in some stuff. Hopefully it will be quite a long story and I'm just going to build on it and see where it goes. Suggestions welcome, but I have some ideas of where I want this is go. :)


	2. Chapter 2- Slip ups

"Quinn, hi, come in!" Rachel said with a welcoming smile. "My dad's are out for the evening so it's just us."

"Nice place you've got." Quinn said looking around in curiosity.

"Thank you, well shall we go up stairs?" Rachel said leading Quinn to her room. Quinn's mouth opened slightly when she walked into Rachel's room, it was exactly how she pictured it. Not that she had ever pictured Rachel's room before of course.

"This is very... you." Quinn said slowly. Rachel smiled but didn't reply.

"So geometry, did you bring your book?" Rachel said clapping her hands together.

Oh crap. She forgot her book. She was too busy thinking about Rachel to pick it up and plus she didn't actually need much help in geometry; it was more of an excuse, although a little help would be good.

"I-I I forgot it." Quinn stuttered.

"Oh. Ok, never mind, I've got mine." Rachel said shocked because she had never heard Quinn stutter before.

"Rachel?" Quinn said in a questioning tone.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel said looking for her geometry book.

"I um... I was wondering just out if curiosity, are you and Finn ever getting back together?" Quinn said eyes darting from Rachel to her bed.

Rachel looked up slightly shocked by the random question. "No. I don't think we will be getting back together. Why?" She said bluntly.

"No reason, just curious." Quinn said watching Rachel move towards the bed.

"My feelings have recently changed and I don't feel like I need a relationship with a boy at the moment." Rachel said uncomfortably.

Why was she so specific 'with a boy' Quinn thought but shrugged it off as just bad choice of wording.

Rachel tapped on the bed for Quinn to sit down before she started rambling on to Quinn about stuff she already knew. It was like mean girls, when Cady pretended to be dumb so Aaron would tutor her. It worked for her, minus the Regina part. She wondered if Rachel had ever seen mean girls. Then she realised it didn't have any random outbursts of song so no, she probably hadn't.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted snapping her fingers in Quinn's face. "Are you listening?!" She said impatiently.

Quinn jumped as she came back down to earth "What? Yes, yes I'm listening." Quinn said startled.

Rachel closed the geometry book and looked up at Quinn. "Something's bothering you." She said softly.

"Nothing's bothering me Rachel. I'm fine." Quinn said looking up into Rachel's eyes.

"Okay, now I know something's different. You just called me Rachel." She said with a smirk.

"So?" Quinn said harshly.

"You've never called me Rachel before." The brunette mumbled looking down in her lap.

"It's just your name." Quinn said bluntly.

"Yes I know, but you've always called me Berry, to try and offend me." She said quietly.

"Well we're not at school." Quinn stated shifting her body to face Rachel and crossing her legs.

"So what's up Quinn? And don't say you're fine because I know you're not."

"I'm just tired. It's getting late I should go." Quinn said shifting off the bed.

"No,stay." Rachel blurted out grabbing Quinn's wrist.

Quinn looked down at the touch and waited for Rachel to pull away, while Rachel was waiting for the same thing. Neither of them did.

After about 10 seconds Rachel reluctantly let go of Quinn's wrist out of awkwardness and Quinn looked back up into Rachel's wide eyes.

Quinn sat back down on the bed and opened up the geometry book, before Rachel closed it again lightly wiping past Quinn's hand while doing so.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Rachel said enthusiastically.

"What have you got? And if you tell anyone-" Quinn said sharply.

"What that we watched a movie together?" She interrupted "It's not like we're making out and I'm going tell the whole school, is it?" Rachel said while her cheeks flared up a dark shade if pink when she realised what she just said.

Quinn's eyes widened at this comparison. "Just don't okay." She stated bluntly.

"I have mean girls? I don't know if you've heard of it. It's really funny" Rachel said easily.

So maybe she had seen it. Who knew Rachel Berry would watch a movie that didn't involve Barbra Streisand breaking out into song.

"I love that movie, it's like my favourite." Quinn said smiling.

"Me too. Well non-musical of course." Rachel said also smiling.

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

Quinn's eyes darted open in shock and suddenly panic when she realised where she was. She was still at Rachel's and it was, omg it was 6am. She must have fallen asleep watching mean girls and why was she tucked in under the covers?

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and when they focused properly she saw Rachel in the door way of the bathroom.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said sweetly "you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so, I um… I-you looked cold." Rachel said pointing to the covers, then ducking her head.

"Thank you." Quinn said with a warm smile, as she blushed at Rachel's morning greeting. "I need to go home at get ready, school starts soon." she said panicked again, ripping the covers off herself.

Rachel tipped her head in the direction of her desk, where Quinn's Cheerios uniform was. "My dad picked it up for you, told your mum you fell asleep. You can have a shower in here when I'm done." Quinn smiled to herself and walked up to Rachel and hugged her.

Rachel was shocked but after a few seconds she hugged back.

"What was that for?" She said smiling.

"Just to say thank you for being so sweet, but remember Berry I'm not going soft when we get to school I don't know you, until Glee club.

Rachel rolled her eyes and lightly giggled. "Daddy's making eggs for breakfast."

Later that day in glee club Finn, who still has feelings for Rachel, noticed that Quinn had been staring at Rachel a lot and as soon as he caught her she would quickly look away. He didn't think it was anything more than her planning to do something bad to Rachel, but something in her eyes was different.

"This week's assignment issss... Love songs! Now I want you all to pick a partner ou-" Mr Schue said enthusiastically.

"Yes!" They all cheered interrupting Mr Schue, giving each other looks to agree their partners.

"Wait a minute; I want to mix things up a bit. Now normally you pick your own partners, so I want all of you to write don't your name, put it into the hat, come up and pull someone's name out. It can be a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter."

"Mercedes you're up first." Mr Schue said picking out Mercedes' name.

"Mike Chang." She said excitedly, as mike smiled.

"Okay Finn you're next." He said with a smile.

"Umm... Kurt." He said awkwardly, but happy that things weren't awkward now that his brother was dating Blaine. Kurt clapped happily and everyone smiled.

Next was Tina and she picked Puck. Then Santana picked Sam.

"Quinn, up you come."

Quinn's hand was shaking as she reached in and picked out a name. "Rachel."

Everyone 'oooo'd' apart from Rachel who looked happy.

"Hey, calm down everybody. That leaves Artie and Brittany. Great so I'll see you all next week where you will perform your duets and remember it has to be a love song whether you're paired with someone of the same gender or not."

The next day Rachel was standing by her locker putting her books away, when she felt a hand tug her and pull her into the girl's bathroom.

"QUINN! What the hell are you doing?!" Rachel shouted before Quinn put her hand over Rachel's mouth.

"Shhh, be quiet" she said looking under the stalls to see if they were alone. They were.

"Well I'm sorry but most people tend to shout when they've been manhandled into a bathroom." Rachel said in a stage whisper.

"Sorry Rachel. I just needed to talk to you and I didn't want people to see." Quinn said softer.

Rachel raised her eye brows and gave a little smirk.

"What? Stop looking at me like that." Quinn laughed.

"'Sorry Rachel.'" Rachel quoted, still smirking.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Get over it."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She said changing the subject.

"Our duet." She said quietly.

"What are you scared I'm going to be better than you." Rachel said seriously.

"No, actually I was wondering what song you wanted to do."

"So you dragged me in here against my will to ask me what song we should sing?" Rachel said confused.

"Someone's being slow today." Quinn said dryly.

"You could come to my house later and we could decide there. I have loads of songs on my iPod."

"Will your dad's be in?" Quinn mumbled.

"Yes, why?" Rachel said in a questionable voice.

"Come to mine instead, my mums out all night. Be there at 6." Quinn said fixing her lip gloss in the mirror turning around to walk away.

"Why is it so important for us to be alone?" She said as Quinn was walking away not wanting to answer her question. "QUINN! Why is it s-" Rachel tried to shout, but Quinn had already left the bathroom.

Hope you liked that chapter. Firstly, I need to clear something up and apologise for the pilot thing. This is my first story and I must have written pilot in the wrong place so I'm sorry for disappointing anyone that Quinn is not a pilot, it was the pilot for the story I have fixed that. Also I made this chapter longer as I'm going away for a week on Friday so I won't be updating for a few weeks. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be good. Quinn might be making a slight move on Rachel. ;)


	3. Chapter 3-Open up to me

I'm going to mix this up a little bit and start off with Rachel's POV. Then go back to normal POV and maybe some of Quinn's later.

-

I'm sort of glad that I'm doing a duet with Quinn. I'd never admit that of course but she has such a sweet and gentle voice. The way the lyrics just roll off her lips. Oh god what am I thinking?! Where was I? Oh yes, the duet, everyone thought It was awkward that Quinn picked me, but I was actually quite happy.

She invited me to her house tonight, I invited her to mine first but she said she wanted to be alone. I'm not really sure why though. Maybe she feels awkward around parents.

I've been trying to decide what to wear for so long, it usually only takes me a few minutes. I don't know why I'm fussing so much. I'm going to go with my blue top, with the bow and red skirt.

Quinn's been nicer since my performance in glee club the other week. For starters she called me Rachel instead of Berry, to try and offend me and she hugged me. Quinn Fabray hugged me and I thought it would be awkward but I've never felt so relaxed before.

I still feel embarrassed about the whole 'good morning sleepy head' thing. Why did I say that? That is not something you say to the HBIC. She didn't seem to mind though and I could have sworn that I even saw her blush a little.

-  
Normal POV

Rachel found herself on Quinn's porch, pacing, for ages, trying to knock.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel smiled as she finally knocked.

"Hi Rachel, come in you must be freezing from standing on my porch for 10 minutes before knocking." Quinn winked at her and Rachel froze and blushed. "Don't worry I did the same thing at your house." Quinn said smiling.

"What a lovely home you have Quinn." Rachel said looking around. "Is that your dad?" She said picking up a picture.

Quinn took the picture from Rachel and snapped it face down on the table. "Let's go to my room." She said acting like Rachel never said anything.

Rachel was shocked at the sudden avoidance if the question, then she felt a heaving in side her when she saw Quinn's face. She didn't realise her dad was such a taboo subject.

"Do you have any ideas for the duet song?" Quinn said closing her bedroom door.

Quinn's room was beautiful. Rachel explored the room with her eyes. It was so Quinn-like. Rachel looked over to her desk covered with expensive necklaces and bracelets, rings, a vanity mirror and two full bags of makeup.

"I was thinking we could do Cyndi Lauper- True Colours, as it's such a beautiful love song and one I can relate to" Rachel said eyes darting up to Quinn to look for approval, all she got was a confused eye brow lift.

"What do you mean 'one you can relate to'?"

"I-I mean that-that... I want to get to know the real Quinn, not the HBIC Quinn or the captain of the Cheerios Quinn. The real one." Rachel looked down at her feet scared to look up at Quinn's reaction.

Had she said too much? 'That was such a stupid thing to say' Rachel thought. She's not close enough with Quinn for her to open up to Rachel, but Rachel was so desperate to know what the real Quinn was like.

"You really mean that?" Quinn said happily.

"Y-yes." Rachel stuttered, looking down the whole time, scared to meet Quinn's eyes.

"Rachel it's okay, you can relax."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not fine. I know you stutter when you're nervous." Quinn said tapping Rachel's cheeks to get her to look up.

Rachel looked up into soft hazel eyes. "So do you."

"I know, that's how I know you do."

Rachel sighed and relaxed her shoulders. "You know Quinn, you don't need all that makeup, you're beautiful without it." Rachel said quietly.

"How would you know?" Quinn said confused.

"I saw you taking it off in the morning at mine."

"Watching me now are we Berry." Quinn said playfully.

"No, I just happen to notice that you looked pretty without makeup."

"Thank you, no ones ever said that to me before." Quinn said bashfully.

Rachel smiled. "Shall we start rehearsing the duet then?" She questioned, looking round for a docking station. Quinn moved over to the bed followed by Rachel and they practised their duet for a while, really listening to the lyrics, until Quinn stopped and got up off the bed.

Rachel looked up puzzled. "Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel said worried.

"You know that picture you asked about earlier, my dad, yeah that was him."

"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable but I'm a good listener." Rachel smiled reassuringly at Quinn.

"Rachel, you're probably the worst listener I've ever met." Quinn laughed.

"Okay fair enough, but I will listen, I promise." She said sweetly, looking into hazel eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath and sat back on the bed closer to Rachel this time. "When I was younger, he was hardly ever there. He was a good dad, he put food on the table a roof over our heads and taught us to be good Christians, but he never really showed us love. He worked all day and went to the pub at night. I only really ever saw him when we went to church. When he kicked me out, I felt so lost. I needed my dad to be there for me, I need him to tell me that it's going to be okay."

Quinn took a deep breath, trying to hide that her eyes were welling up and Rachel looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile to carry on.

"All the anger that built up from when I was a kid, anger that I didn't even know I had. When I found out he ch-cheated on my mum, I was so angry but I was also relieved, not that he cheated but that he was gone. He controlled her, she didn't want me to go, she wanted to tell me to stay but she was too scared of him."

Tears rolled down Quinn's face and Rachel felt her heart sink. Quinn put her hands over her face to cover her crying and quietly sniffled. Rachel took Quinn's hands and moved them off her face and Quinn snapped her head to the side so Rachel couldn't see her crying. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's cheek and moved her head round to face her.

"Hey, shhhhh, it's going to be okay, alright?" Rachel said wiping the tears rolling down Quinn's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be putting this on you. Crying in front of you."

"Quinn, stop" she said sweetly. "It's okay to cry, I told you I was going to listen and now I'm here to tell you that it's going to be okay. Don't ever be embarrassed to cry in front of me, I've cried in front of you on numerous occasions. I'd rather you cried with me here than on your own." Rachel said with a warm smile.

Rachel put her arms around Quinn's neck and ran her fingers through her hair to calm her down and Quinn hugged back tucking her head into Rachel's shoulders and hair. Rachel smelt so sweet like candy floss and Quinn got lost in it. She shivered at the touch and felt better just being in Rachel's arms.

"Why are you being so nice to me after I've been such a bitch to you for so long?"

"I told you Quinn, I care about you."

Quinn pulled out of the hug and looked at Rachel's big brown eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone I said this, I don't want people to know I have actual feelings, then they think they can just walk all over me but I should have said this a long time ago Rachel" Quinn said looking straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you, all the names I called you, they're not true. I'm sorry I drew pornographic photographs of you on the wall in the girl's bathroom, I was just-just..."

"That's okay Quinn, I except your apology, and no, as much as I'd love for other people to see this side if you, no I won't tell anyone. And you was just?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me Quinn."

Quinn sighed and tried to avoid eye contact. "Iwasjealousofyou." Quinn mumbled quickly but clear enough for Rachel to hear.

"You were... Jealous, of me? Why?"

Quinn hesitated for a second. "Rachel you're so pretty, you know where you want to go in life and no doubt that you'll get there. You're so talented, your voice is just amazing and all I've got is popularity, which once high school is over won't matter anymore." Quinn said saddened.

Rachel was taken back by Quinn's words. "God, Quinn, you're so stunning, in fact you're probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. You're SO talented as well and you have so much more than just popularity. The HBIC I know would do anything to get what she wants and she CAN get what she wants because she's so talented, whether it's on stage or not." Rachel smiled and giggled and Quinn let out a breathy laugh.

"You're right Rach. Thank you for being so sweet after all I've done to you." Quinn's smile faltered when she thought about all the things she had done to Rachel.

Rachel was surprised by the nick name; she had gone from 'Berry' to 'Rachel' to 'Rach' in under a week.

"It's okay you've already said sorry and I forgave you, you don't have to think about it anymore." Rachel gave her a reassuring smile. "Although there is one thing that I'm confused about... Why now? After all these years, what changed?"

"I don't know. I guess I just realised that the more I try and get you down the more ambition you have and that even though you can be really annoying sometimes, you're actually very sweet. You put on this brave face like what people say doesn't hurt you but I see it in your eyes and it killed me every time. I was so wrapped up in my own jealousy that sometimes I forget we're supposed to be a team." Quinn gave Rachel a warm smiled and Rachel returned it. "What you did the other day, getting my clothes, tucking me in that was so nice and considerate. That was when I realised that I do actually like you. As a friend." She finished quickly.

Quinn knew she liked Rachel as friend for a long time but that morning made her realise that she liked Rachel more than just a friend.

Rachel looked confused at the sudden 'as a friend' added on. Of course as a friend what else would she mean? Quinn just lightly laughed.

Rachel shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, a bit."

"Hold on I'll get you a sweater." Quinn said getting up a walking to her wardrobe, pulling out a cosy, light grey hoodie and handing it to Rachel.

"Better?" She smiled.

"Much thanks." Rachel smiled back.

The hoodie smelt like Quinn and Rachel smiled to herself because Quinn smelt so lovely.

"Do you want to carry on practicing for the duet?" Rachel said tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I think it sounds good enough for now." Quinn said not wanting to stop talking to Rachel.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment thinking of how to word her question "D-Do you really mean what you said about me being... B-Beautiful?" She finished off shyly ducking her head.

Rachel's eyes widened at how cute Quinn was being. She liked this Quinn. Relaxed Quinn, at home, normal Quinn. The

_real_ Quinn. Rachel tapped her chin to get her to look up and Quinn blushed.

"Of course, you really are beautiful Quinn and anyone who doesn't see that is either blind or stupid." Rachel smiled and Quinn's eyes never left the big brown ones in front of her.

"Thank you Rach."

Rachel's heart was beating so fast she was worried it would come out her chest. She leaned over to check the time and saw that it was nearly 10. She hadn't eaten, she didn't even realise she was hungry until now. Quinn didn't either she was so lost in talking and singing with Rachel that she didn't think about food.

"You want to grab something to eat? There's a late night diner down the road."

"Yes I'm starving." Rachel laughed and so did Quinn.

-

Next week came and everyone was in glee club ready to perform.

Finn and Kurt performed Ronan Keating's -When You Say Nothing At All. Finn kept glancing over at Rachel, while he was singing and winking at her, which made Quinn flare up red with anger. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Woah, calm down Quinnie, you look like a tomato." Santana scoffed.

"Shut up Santana." Quinn snapped.

Quinn scowled at Finn, who was sitting next to Rachel, but Santana thought she was scowling at Rachel.

"Are you jealous that he was looking at her and not you?" Santana said smirking.

Quinn pretended Santana hadn't said anything and turned her attention to the front.

Mercedes sang, while mike danced and then it was Quinn and Rachel's turn.

They got through the whole song without anything going wrong, in  
fact it was one of the best performances. At the end of the song, Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest and her stomach was filled with butterflies. She became very flustered and when glee club was over she rushed off as quick as she could into the girls bathroom.

She was pacing up and down the bathroom muttering to herself. 'There's no way I can like Quinn. No, no this isn't happening. The way she looked at me those stunning hazel eyes, maybe she likes me back? 'Don't be stupid she's straight, you're straight. She dated Finn and had sex with puck. And I dated Finn.' Rachel thought. "EUGHH" Rachel let out, frustrated.

Quinn walked into the toilets after seeing Rachel rush off, but Rachel didn't notice her at first.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" She said softly to not startle her.

"I just need to clear my head right now Quinn, alone." She said dizzy from all her thoughts.

"Oh, okay." Quinn said sadly, turning to walk away.

"Quinn, I'll call you later okay?" Rachel called.

Quinn glanced over her shoulder and gave Rachel a nod and a small smile.

-

Quinn's POV

That duet was amazing; I can't stop smiling like an idiot. The way Rachel looked at me at the end. Her beautiful brown eyes are to die for.

I'm really worried about her though. After the duet she wouldn't even look at me. The way she rushed out of glee and when I found her pacing in the toilets, I wonder what's bothering her so much.

She said she would ring me later but here I am, sitting waiting for her to call and nothing. Why am I so stupid she's not going to ring me. She's probably with Finn right now getting back together with him after that song.

Normal POV (still on Quinn)

*ring, ring* *ring, ring*

Quinn jumped and checked her phone. It was Rachel. Quinn's heart beat rapidly increased and she flipped open her phone to answer.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"H-Hi Quinn." Rachel said, her voice shaking.

"Rach? What's wrong?!" Quinn blurted out worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Tell me?" Quinn said softly.

"No. It doesn't matter." Rachel said quietly.

"It does matter! If you're upset I want to know why."

"Finn asked me out again." She said sniffling.

Quinn faltered. She knew it.

"What did you say?" She said sadly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I said no." Rachel said seriously.

Quinn relaxed relieved. "Oh, I thought you liked him again…"

"What made you think that?" Rachel said confused.

"The way you looked at him when he was singing to you."

"Now who's watching me." Rachel said playfully both girls laughing. "I'm a bit confused about someone else at the moment." She said awkwardly.

"Who?" Quinn said suddenly. Sitting up on her bed.

"Oh, no it's no one. Sorry for being so blunt with you in the toilets earlier." Rachel said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Nice try Rach, but that's not going to work." Quinn said lightly giggling. "Now tell me who this lucky guy is."

Rachel's smile faltered at the word 'guy' "I can't. I've got to go, goodbye Quinn." She said quickly panic in her voice.

"Bye." Quinn sighed out as Rachel hung up and she threw her phone on the bed.

Hope you liked that one. I know I said that Quinn was going to make a move on Rachel but I decided not to because I wanted to build on their characters and their relationship also I think quite a lot happened there to make them closer. I have some good ideas for the next chapter any ideas or suggestions welcome.


	4. Chapter 4- Sleepless nights

Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. Okay, so I uploaded this and after some reviews came through and I read it with the rest of the story again, I realised some of it just didn't fit. So I deleted it and I've changed a bit. Same concept but it fits better. I can't apologise enough. It won't happen again!

* * *

Rachel fell asleep with Quinn on her mind and woke up with Quinn still on her mind. She also felt a little sick, but ignored it because she couldn't have a day off school because that would break her 100% attendance since the start of high school.

Quinn had been up all night thinking about Rachel and worrying about her. The more times she spoke to Rachel the more she fell for her but she could never tell her.

Quinn was so tired from the lack of sleep, she was nearly falling asleep in all of her morning classes, which Rachel noticed, and by the time the afternoon came she was completely asleep in geometry.

"Quinn!" Rachel stage whispered, nudging Quinn to wake up.

"Huh?" Quinn said sitting up confused, then blushing when she realised where she was.

"Are you okay? You've been nearly falling asleep in every class."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night." She said sighing.

"Any reason?" Rachel said worried, thinking up different extreme reasons why Quinn couldn't sleep.

"Over thinking." Quinn said looking down at her book, trying to avoid eye contact.

"About what?"

"Don't worry." She said seriously so Rachel knew not to question her further.

"Umm..." Rachel mumbled nervously, as Quinn looked up.

"What is it Rach?"

"Oh, no it's nothing, stupid idea." She said quickly playing with her pen as a distraction. Quinn took the pen from her to make her focus and smiled.

"I'm sure it's not. Tell me." Quinn whispered sweetly.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to sleep over at mine tonight?"

"You really want me to?" Quinn said as her eyes lit up.

"Yes, it will be fun. You don't have to of course."

"I'd like that." Quinn smiled.

Quinn's heart beat got faster every time she spoke to Rachel, but it felt like it was going to come out of her chest when Rachel asked her to sleep round. Quinn noticed that Rachel looked nervous and smiled to herself because she was just as nervous.

Rachel had been feeling increasingly more ill throughout the day and later on, in glee club, she felt her stomach go and she started much feeling worse.

"Rachel? Are you okay you look a little pale?" Mr Schue asked, worried.

"Yes I'm fine." Rachel said trying to look like she wasn't about to throw up. Oh no, here it comes.

Rachel ran out of the choir room and into the girl's bathroom. She just managed to throw up in the toilet. When she stopped she found herself in tears. She didn't even know why. She hadn't thrown up in a long time.

Quinn came rushing into the toilets and into the stall and held Rachel's hair back.

"Thank you." Rachel barely managed to get out, before throwing up again. "Sorry." She sniffed out once she finished.

"Don't apologise. I'm just here to save your hair." Quinn smiled, then she realised Rachel was crying and she turned her round to hug her tightly. "What's wrong Rach? It's only a bit if sick you'll be fine." Quinn said softly.

"I know I'm just being silly. Hormones and stuff." She said wiping her tears.

"Eugh, I know what you mean; I get really emotional from the littlest things."

Rachel smiled into her and Quinn slowly ran her fingers through Rachel's brown curly hair.

Rachel stopped throwing up and Quinn took her to the nurse to be sure.

Rachel sat up on one of the beds with a bucket and Quinn rubbed her back for comfort. Rachel shivered at the touch and Quinn quickly stopped.

"Sorry." Quinn said quickly pulling her hand away.

"No, it helps. Can you do it again?"  
Rachel said shyly.

Quinn smiled and rubbed her back for a while. She didn't throw up anymore so Quinn drove Rachel home.

"Are you still coming in?" Rachel said hopefully, as they pulled up outside her house.

"If you want me to, I can go if you don't."

"Of course I do." Rachel said with a smile as she got out of the car and walked up the steps followed by Quinn.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rachel asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No, you're not well, so I'm going to look after you. Where are the cups?"

"Quinn you don't have t-"

"Please, I want to."

Rachel's cheeks went red but that was partly because she was ill. She was still confused as to why Quinn was being so nice to her. Why she _wanted_ to look after her.

"Cupboard above the sink. Water please. With ice." Rachel added, playing on the fact that Quinn was waiting on her. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at Rachel.

Quinn handed Rachel the glass of water, with ice. She smiled at the silly straw Quinn put in there.

"So you do have a soft side after all." Rachel said winking.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Get into bed, you need sleep."

"Judging from geometry class, so do you."

"Okay we can both sleep."

Rachel dragged herself upstairs followed by Quinn, she put her drink on the side and collapsed on her bed and Quinn laughed. "You can't sleep in that."

Rachel moaned into her pillow.

"Grumpy." Quinn said playfully, poking the side of Rachel's stomach.

Rachel got up with a pout and grabbed a pair of shorts and a vest top and some for Quinn as well.

Rachel was too tired and sick to care that she was half stripping off in front of Quinn. Quinn's eyes widened when Rachel took off her top to show her black lacy bra, Rachel noticed but didn't say anything. Quinn did the same and Rachel couldn't help but glance over at the blondes figure and abs.

Both girls climbed into bed and Rachel shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Freezing."

"I... Umm..." Quinn moved closer to Rachel, wrapped her arm around her waist and spooned her from behind. Rachel cuddled into her and felt a warmth in her stomach. This shouldn't feel right, but it did.

Quinn was so nervous. She didn't want to scare her. Her heart was beating so fast that Rachel felt it on her back.

"Quinn relax, its okay." Rachel said reassuringly, putting her hand over Quinn's.

"Are you sure?" Quinn said.

Rachel was too tired to answer and she was already nearly asleep, so Quinn took that as a yes. She nuzzled into Rachel's neck and fell asleep in seconds with the brunette in her arms. Of course Quinn knew they were just friends and she was just keeping Rachel warm.

Later on in the evening, Rachel's dad Leroy came in from work and called out for Rachel but there was no answer.

He went up into her room and found the two girls cuddling in bed, still asleep.

He smiled to himself, so this must be Quinn who she 'didn't like'. The one who used to date Finn, the one who Rachel talked about a _lot_ more than Finn, when they were going out, with a glow in her eyes every time she did, not even realising she was doing it.

He decided not to wake them up and went down stairs to make dinner for all of them.

Quinn woke up first at the smell of pasta cooking. Then Rachel woke up a few minutes later, still cuddling up to Quinn and she turned round in Quinn's arms and smiled. Quinn let go of her and shuffled back slightly, while she smiled back.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, but I'm really hot."

Quinn took the covers off them, got up and walked to Rachel's en suite to grab a cool, damp flannel and put it on Rachel's forehead. "That feel better?"

"Yes, thank you Quinn." She said smiling. Cheeks flushed.

Quinn palmed a cool hand on Rachel's cheek and smiled at her.

"GIRLS... DINNER!" Leroy called.

Quinn jumped back, as her hand darted off Rachel's cheek and her eyes widened in panic. Rachel couldn't help but let out a light giggle.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Your dad, he said girls, how does he know I'm here? Oh god he must have come in when we were sleeping." Quinn panicked.

"Whoa Quinn, Slow down, we weren't doing anything wrong, we were just sleeping. He probably just saw your car." Rachel said calmly.

"Yes but we were... You know." Quinn said trailing off.

"What friends can't cuddle?" Rachel said confused.

"I just-"

"Quinn it's fine, it doesn't mean anything."

Quinn faltered. She wanted it to mean something but she knew it was never going to.

"Let's just go down and get some dinner, my dad is a really great cook." Rachel said getting up, taking Quinn's hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Hi girls!" Leroy said with a smile.

Quinn blushed, she wasn't good around parents.

"Hi daddy!" Rachel said happily, hugging him.

"And you must be Quinn!"

Quinn nodded. "Hi." She smiled out.

"I hope you like vegan pasta." He said ushering them to sit down. "Are you okay Rachel? You look a little rosy."

"I was sick earlier, but I'm a bit better now. Quinn was looking after me."

Quinn blushed again, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest but she smiled and carried on eating the pasta.

"Well thank you Quinn for looking after my baby girl." Leroy said smiling at her. "Is that why you were sleeping when I came in?" He directed this question at Rachel. Quinn froze and put her fork down. Rachel nudged her to keep her calm.

"Yes daddy." She said smiling. Leroy nodded and smiled back.

They finished their dinner and Leroy asked the girls to clean up, they happily obliged.

Rachel filled up the sink with soapy water and cupped it in her hands with a mischievous smirk on her face. Quinn was drying the plates when Rachel splashed her with the water giggling.

"Rachel!" Quinn gasped out. "You're so gonna pay for that!" She squealed, laughing. She grabbed some soapy water and splashed Rachel back, both girls laughing at their soapy mess. Quinn grabbed the tea towel and slapped Rachel's butt.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed in surprised, while laughing even more.

Leroy stood in the door way of the kitchen. Both girls were too busy laughing to notice. He smiled to himself and cleared his throat to make them aware of his presence.

Both of their smiles faltered. When Leroy smiled Rachel let out a small giggle. Quinn just stood there with soap in her hair and her cheeks a dark shade of red.

"You girls having fun?" Leroy said winking at Rachel.

"Sorry about the mess." Quinn said sheepishly.

Leroy laughed lightly. "Why wash up normally, when you can have fun!" He said happily. "Okay go clean up. I'll finish the dishes."

Quinn gave a small smile and they both went upstairs to shower.

After they both showered, and innocently and 'discreetly' caught glimpses of each other in underwear while getting changed, they decided to watch a movie.

"What one would you like to watch?" Rachel said picking out all the movies that she thought Quinn would like. (Basically, anything she had that wasn't a musical) and put them on the bed.

"Actually Rach, I was thinking we could watch funny girl? You always talk about it and I've never seen it before."

"Are you sure?" Rachel said quite surprised.

"Yeah, it sounds good. I want to see what all the fuss is about."

Rachel let out a breathy laugh. She was glowing inside because Quinn actually wanted to watch her favourite film.

The DVD was already in her player, of course. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes and Rachel poked her in the ribs and pouted.

"You're so cute when you do that." Quinn said smiling. Rachel blushed.

"You think I'm cute?" Rachel said slyly.

"I-I didn't-I" Quinn stumbled over her words, trying to get something out.

"And you're cute when you do that." Rachel said winking at her. A bright red blush crawled up Quinn's cheeks. Rachel got under the covers and so did Quinn. The movie started but Quinn didn't feel right, she wanted to hold Rachel in her arms again and she wasn't sure why.

"Rach?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Can we... Um... cuddle again?" Quinn said quietly.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I just-" Quinn cringed at herself. Rachel was a little shocked at the request but she had to admit that she wanted to be in Quinn's arms again. She turned her head to find Quinn's hand, she took it and she wrapped it around her waist and snuggled back into Quinn. Quinn held her tighter and they both returned to the movie.

This felt right.

Both girls fell asleep _after_ the movie this time.

Quinn woke in the morning with Rachel still in her arms and she tried not to move too much, in case she woke Rachel up. She checked the time and saw that it was only 8 am. She thought Rachel would wake up soon to start her morning routine, which she did when Quinn accidentally slept round last time.

Quinn felt Rachel move in her arms. She lent over to see if she was awake and Rachel slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Rachel blushed and smiled when she realised Quinn was using the same greeting as she did.

Quinn worried a little bit. Was she going too far? They had spent all afternoon and all night cuddling, was this what friends normally do? Was she flirting with Rachel? Was Rachel flirting back?

All of these questions raced through her mind.

Rachel felt Quinn move away with a look of slight panic so she sat up. "You're thinking too much."

It felt right, so right but she didn't know why and the more time she spent with Rachel the more she liked her which meant she would only be more upset when Rachel got a new boyfriend. A few weeks ago she and Rachel hated each other (well she thought they did.) Now they were spooning all night in Rachel's bed. She was worried that she would scare Rachel and ruin their new friendship.

She didn't know what to do. So she got up out of Rachel's bed and Rachel noticed that she was upset.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Quinn said worriedly.

"No, why would I be uncomfortable?" Rachel asked.

"It's just this. I don't know, is it too much?"

"Of course not Quinn." Rachel reassured her. Puzzled by why Quinn was acting so worried.

Both girls were so confused about what was happening between them. So Quinn decided to get dressed and go home. She needed to think alone.

"I'll see you on Monday Quinn."

"See you Rach."

* * *

Quinn was in the girl's bathroom, fixing her makeup when Santana walked in with a smirk.

"So Quinn." she said making Quinn jump. "You and berry have been spending a lot of time together lately. When she ran out of glee to throw up, you didn't hesitate to run after her." Santana said half smiling.

Quinn could never read Santana. She never knew if she was trying to intimidate her or she was genuinely interested.

"Yeah, we're just friends."

"What else would I think?"

"Nothing I was just saying. As we're both in glee, we're all like a team and we're friends now. Have you got a problem with that?" Quinn asked, expecting Santana to be annoyed.

Santana put her hands up in the air. "Hey, calm down, I was just asking."

"Sorry San. I thought you'd hate it."

"Naa berry's alright. She can be annoying as hell and don't even get me started on her fashion choice, but she's cool."

Quinn frowned; she happened to love the way Rachel dressed.

Santana gave her a sweet smile which Quinn returned. "Invite Berry to my sleepover this weekend if you want."

Quinn tried to hide her excitement after what Santana just said but her eyes were glowing and Santana noticed. She just nodded and both of them linked arms and went out of the bathroom to walk to Spanish class, joined by Brittany who gave Santana a sweet peck on the lips.

Spanish class came; Rachel and Quinn were both in the same class, along with most of the glee club.

Quinn was too far away from Rachel to get her attention without Mr Schue noticing, so she wrote her a note.

**_ Hey Rach, Santana's having a sleep over this weekend and she told me to invite you._**

**_Quinn x_**

"Britt, pass this to Rachel."

Brittany took the note and read it before passing it to Rachel, she smiled. "Yay, Rachel's coming too!" She said excitedly.

"Yes Britt, now pass it to her so she actually knows." Quinn said laughing.

"Here you go Rachel!" Brittany said passing the note to the brunette.

Rachel opened up the note and frowned at it. 'Why would Santana invite me to a sleepover? She hates me' Rachel thought. She looked over at Santana with a confused look and Santana just shrugged and smiled.

**_Okay sounds great. Won't it be a bit awkward? I thought Santana hated me?_**

**_Rachel x_**

She passed the note to Brittany and Brittany smiled when she saw that Rachel had said yes. Then she passed it to Quinn. "Britt, stop reading them!" She said laughing. Brittany pouted and turned around.

Quinn read the note and laughed to herself. Yeah that's what she thought.

**_Apparently not. She said since we're friends she might as well get to know you better. Then she insulted your fashion sense, which I disagree with by the way._**

**_Quinn x_**

Rachel rolled her eyes at the note. Quinn noticed and laughed.

"Girls, what's going on back there?" Mr Schue asked. Rachel scrunched up the note quickly.

"Nothing!" Quinn said as they all tried to hold their laughter.

Mr Schue frowned at them but carried on teaching, as all the girls gave each other looks. Rachel glanced over at Santana, nodded and smiled, to show she had said yes. Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

Hope you liked that! I'm having such a good time writing this!


	5. Chapter 5- stop saying boys

So I read some of the reviews (thank you by the way for your help) and I realised that changing POV wasn't a good idea, so that won't be happening anymore. All in third person with maybe someone of Quinn's thoughts. This is my first story so I'm experimenting but I promise it will get better! Also sorry for the wait computer was playing up!

Just a heads up I'll be starting a Faberry smut and fluff one shots series soon.

* * *

The whole week Quinn went through what happened in her head. She was trying to convince herself that the cuddling didn't mean anything, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe it did. She was so confused about her feelings for Rachel, that she got frustrated with herself she shoved her books into her locker and slammed the door shut.

"You okay Q?" Santana asked, stopping next to Quinn in the hall.

"Not now Santana." Quinn huffed.

"Actually, I was trying to be nice. What is it, boy troubles?" She teased.

Quinn tried not to make eye contact with her. Santana was good at reading people. She tried to hold in her frustration but she couldn't do it anymore.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I'M UPSET ABOUT _BOYS_?!" Quinn shouted, storming past Santana into the choir room where Finn, Puck, Kurt and Mercedes where sitting.

Quinn burst into tears and Puck rushed over to hug her.

"Quinn, what's up?" He said softly.

"I'm so confused." Quinn sobbed into Puck.

"Confused? About what?"

"Everything."

He pulled a puzzled face at whoever was looking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a caring tone.

"I can't." Quinn just managed to get out, still sobbing.

"Okay Quinn, what the hell was tha-" Santana shouted, storming into the room but she stopped herself when she saw Puck hugging Quinn and giving her a sign to stop. "Are you crying?"

Quinn sniffed and wiped her eyes and turned to face Santana. "Sorry San, I didn't mean to shout at you."

"No it's okay Q. Come here." Santana said smiling opening her arms and wrapping them around Quinn's shoulders.

Everyone in the choir room was confused and Mercedes asked what was going on but Santana ignored her. "Girl troubles?" She whispered sweetly into Quinn's ear, so no one else could hear and she felt Quinn nod into her.

"Did Santana just go soft?" Finn said smiling.

"Shut it Finnocence." She snapped. While Finn lightly laughed. "I'll talk to you about it later." Santana said winking at Quinn.

Quinn was slightly confused as to what Santana knew. Did she know about Rachel?

Rachel walked into the room and saw Santana close to Quinn, wiping the tears off her face and got very jealous.

"Santana, what are you doing?" She said trying to keep calm.

Everyone in the room darted their eyes towards Rachel, with puzzled looks on their faces and then slowly looked back to Santana. Quinn's eyes were locked on Rachel and how jealous she looked.

"Quinn was upset; I was just fixing her makeup. Why do you care anyway?" Santana scoffed.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel said ignoring Santana and walking over to Quinn.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She said quietly.

"You didn't seem fine a minute ago." Finn said confused with what was going on.

Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well this is weird." Finn said slightly shocked and confused.

Rachel pulled out of the hug and Quinn pulled an almost disappointed face, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"What's weird?"

"Well, it's just that I thought you guys hated each other?"

"We did. But since we're in glee club together we decided to forget about the past." Rachel said smiling, discreetly playing with Quinn's fingers behind her back.

Quinn looked down at their fingers touching and her eyes widened, Santana saw Quinn's expression and caught sight of their hands and smirked to herself. 'She is so obvious.' Santana thought rolling her eyes.

Finn smiled, he was happy that glee club was finally becoming closer.

Rachel led Quinn to the seat next to her. Santana had a pretty good idea why Quinn was upset.

* * *

After glee club was over, everyone got up and left, apart from Santana and just as Quinn was following everyone out, Santana called her over.

"Q, come here, we need to talk." She said uncharacteristically sweetly.

Quinn jumped slightly and turned around.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

Quinn walked up to Santana and tried to avoid eye contact. She was never usually shy or unable to make eye contact with the girl, as they were practically best friends. (Despite the fact that their relationship was more confusing than Shakespeare) but the thought of Santana laughing at her when she found out made her nervous.

"You like Rachel, don't you?" She asked easily.

Quinn froze. How on earth did she know that? Had Rachel told her about them hanging out? Probably not as they didn't get on that well. All these thoughts rushed through her head but she was mostly surprised at how normal the girls tone was. No mocking or sarcasm. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to get her words out. She managed to give Santana a small nod.

"I'm just so confused." She sighed. Then she paused and looked up at the Latina. "How did you know?"

"Well for one, you just freaked out at me for saying 'boy troubles' and two I see the way you look at her. Oh and three don't think I missed you're face when she was playing with your fingers." Santana laughed out.

Quinn blushed, was she really that obvious with her facial expressions? She needed to work on that.

Then her eyes widened when she thought about Rachel possibly finding out. "You can't tell her. It will ruin our friendship and-and." Quinn rushed panic in her eyes. She'll work on her facial expressions later.

"Calm yourself, I'm not going to tell her. Even though I think she might like you back."

"No, she doesn't. She's Rachel. She'll never like me back, she's straight."

"Did you see her face when she came in and saw me so close to you!" Santana laughed out.

Quinn ignored Santana's laughing, too into her own thoughts to care.

All she knew was that Rachel was never going to like her back and that it killed her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, she tried to stop it but she couldn't.

"Hey, come here." Santana cooed, wrapping her arms around Quinn.

Quinn quietly sniffed into Santana's shoulder. "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you'd make fun of me for something like this."

Santana pulled back to look at her. "Quinn, I'm gay, you know that and I totally understand that you can't help who you fall in love with."

Quinn just smiled; she relaxed into Santana arms, feeling better that she had someone to talk to about it.

* * *

"Hi Quinn!" Brittany said skipping up to Quinn's locker.

"Hey Brittany!" Quinn smiled.

"So Santana told me last night that you like Rachel and I'm totes on bored with helping Faberry."

Quinn gave Brittany a slightly confused, shocked look, as she felt anger surge through her. She spotted Santana talking to another Cheerio and stormed over to her and pulled the girl into the girl's bathroom.

"Santana what the fuck?!" She shouted.

"Whoa! What's you're problem?!" Santana shouted back.

"Why did you tell Brittany I like Rachel?! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oh calm down, it's only Brittany she won't tell anyone. Also I said I wouldn't tell _Rachel_. Besides she was worried about you."

Quinn tried to calm herself down, not knowing where she even got that anger from.

"What if she accidentally tells someone?"

"She won't, Brittany may sometimes... blurt things out, but she knows this is serious."

Quinn relaxed a bit. "Oh... Sorry, I don't know where that came from. I'm just worried."

Santana just waved her off. "Do you have any plans on how to find out if Rachel likes you?"

"No, and I don't I want to know. I think I already know." She sighed.

"I think you'd be surprised."

Santana walked out of the bathroom leaving Quinn to think.

* * *

Friday finally came and Quinn was getting ready for Santana's sleepover she was excited, mostly to see Rachel. She was also very nervous.

She drove up to Santana's house where Brittany answered the door.

"Hi Quinn!" She squealed out wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Brittany led her through to the lounge where Santana was sitting with her legs up on the couch. Brittany joined her, picking her legs up and placing them on her lap and leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey San."

"Sup Q."

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked, looking around.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon she just texted saying she was leaving and asked if you were here yet."

"She asked about me?" She said in shock.

"Yes, and my lesbian senses are tingling." Santana teased.

Quinn scoffed at Santana throwing her bag on the floor and slumping down on the sofa like she lived there.

A few moments later the doorbell rang and Quinn sprang up. "I'll um... Get it." Santana just laughed and Brittany nudged her.

"Be nice San!" Brittany pouted.

"I'm only teasing." Santana smiled, leaning in to kiss Brittany, who deepened the kiss.

"Hey Rach." Quinn gave her a small smile, opening the door.

"Hi Quinn. You look lovely."

Rachel wasn't sure quite where that came from but she went with it anyway. Quinn blushed.

"Thank you. So do you." Quinn got lost somewhere between the bright brown eyes and the compliment. "Sorry, Come in!"

Both girls walked into the lounge to find Brittany and Santana making out on the couch.

"Get a room." Quinn huffed throwing her self back down on the couch.

Santana and Brittany stopped after a few seconds and Santana scowled at Quinn.

"Love you too San." She chuckled out.

"Hi Rach!" Brittany belted out pulling Santana's legs off her lap to give Rachel a hug.

"Berry do you have a problem with sitting or something?" She said after Brittany sat back down, pulling Santana on to her lap

"Santana leave her alone, she's just nervous. Come sit Rach." Quinn smiled, patting the seat next to her. Rachel obliged and awkwardly sat down next to Quinn.

Santana just rolled her eyes. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"I want to watch a horror." Quinn said getting up to look through the movie stack.

"Hey Santana! You said I could pick this time." Brittany protested with a pout.

"Next time baby I promise. Just think Quinn and Rachel on the same sofa watching a horror movie." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear and Brittany giggled when she got it.

"What was that San?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Santana laughed as she cuddled into Brittany.

Quinn put on paranormal activity one, turned the lights off and sat back down, closer to Rachel this time.

The movie started and Rachel tapped Quinn's arm to get her attention. "Um... I've never seen a horror movie before." She whispered, embarrassed.

"That okay, this one isn't too scary. But if you get too scared just tell me."

Rachel smiled at the reassurance.

Half way through the movie when things were getting scarier, Rachel jumped at a loud noise on the movie and whimpered.

"You okay Rach?"

"Yep I'm fine, just extremely terrified."

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"No, no it's fine."

At the next scary part, Rachel tucked her head into Quinn's arm and Quinn tensed up not knowing what to do, so she put her arm around Rachel and ran her fingers through her hair to calm her down. Rachel didn't protest and she seemed to relax and rested her head on Quinn's arm.

Quinn and Rachel both heard some noises coming from the other couch and a moan from Santana. Rachel's mouth opened when she realised what they were doing.

"Really guys? Can you not wait until we finish the movie?"

"Shut up Quinn, this is my house." Santana managed to get out, before she let out a muffled groan.

Rachel found this situation very awkward to say the least. She glanced over at Quinn.

"Eugh, they do it all the time."

Rachel laughed awkwardly, they heard another loud moan coming from the sofa and Santana's breathing increased.

"OKAY... we're just gonna go up stairs and put our pyjamas on." Quinn laughed, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her upstairs. They heard Santana laughing.

"Were they actually?" Rachel asked in shock once they were in the guest room.

"Yes, they were. You get used to it." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and you're okay with it?" Rachel asked innocently, trying to figure out Quinn's opinions on homosexuality, being that her dad's are gay.

"Well yeah, I mean they love each other and this is Santana Lopez we're talking about, she's not exactly shy about her needs." Quinn laughed.

Rachel laughed and smiled into bright hazel eyes and Quinn smiled back.

"Anyway, let's not talk about that." Quinn said changing the subject.

"What shall we talk about then?"

"You pick."

"Valentines Day." Rachel said happily.

Quinn's heart sunk. "What about it?"

"Well it's soon! Do you have any boys in mind?"

Quinn's smile faltered and she felt a sudden rush of anger in her. She wasn't sure why she was so angry but she was just so fed up of everyone assuming that there always had to be a boy involved. She didn't want to talk to Rachel about Valentines Day because she knew that Rachel would be receiving gifts from boys, most likely Finn and that she would probably end up going back to him. The thought of this made her more upset.

"Rachel stop, can we talk about something different?"

"Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just don't want to talk about boys right now." Quinn said forcefully.

"I was only asking!" She protested.

"Yes, well maybe I'm fed up of people 'just asking' and assuming there's always a _boy_ involved!" Quinn shouted. Then she realised what she said and she panicked and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Rachel ran after her and put her ear up to the door and heard sobbing coming from inside.

"Quinn." She cooed. "Come out please."

"Go away Rachel." Quinn sobbed.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door."

There was no answer Rachel decided to get some help.

"SANTANA!" She called down the stairs.

After a few seconds she saw Santana came to the bottom of the stairs. "This better be important Berry, you just interrupted my sexy time with Brittany!" Santana said annoyed.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's added information that she didn't need to know about. "Quinn's locked herself in the bathroom and I think she's crying."

"Shit Berry, what did you do?" Santana asked amused walking up the stairs.

"I didn't do anything! Well I don't think I did. We were just talking about Valentines Day and I asked her if she had any boys in mind and she started shouting and locked herself in the bathroom."

"Nice one man hands." Santana scoffed. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Quinn? Can you come out and talk to Berry so I can finish my sexy times please?" Santana said half sympathetically.

There was a pause. The crying stopped and both girls just heard a quiet sniff, as the door unlocked. Rachel opened it to see Quinn, her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, but she didn't answer. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and Quinn just lightly cried into her shoulder. She rocked her from side to side in her arms trying to calm her down. When Quinn's crying calmed down a little Rachel tried again.

"Quinn, why are you so upset?"

"Sorry Rach, I didn't mean to shout, I shouldn't be crying, I'm sorry." Quinn managed to get out through her uneven breaths.

"Hey, don't apologise. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Rachel said wiping Quinn's tears.

"Are you okay Q?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Yes San I'll be fine, you can go back to Brittany" Quinn laughed for a second.

Santana put a hand on Quinn's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile and looked at Rachel to see if she was okay to look after Quinn. Rachel smiled and Santana went back down stairs.

"Let's get ready for bed and we can talk about it."

"No Rachel honestly, it's nothing."

"Quinn it is something. You've been really upset this week and I think we need to talk about it." Quinn didn't answer she just nodded and got ready for bed. Rachel started her routine of moisturising but cut it down so it didn't take too long. Both of them got into bed, lying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

"So tell me what's been upsetting you."

Quinn didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Rachel so badly but she was too scared and she didn't know how to word it.

"I um... It's-just." She stopped, trying to get her words together.

"Quinn, you can tell me." Rachel sad turning on her side to face Quinn.

Quinn took a deep breath, when she was about to start talking her phone went off.

**Santana:**

***You both okay up there?***

"Who's that from?" Rachel asked.

"Santana, she's just checking if we're okay."

"Oh, so she finished having sex on the couch then." Rachel laughed. Quinn scoffed out a laugh. She was slightly shocked, she'd never heard Rachel joke about sex, in fact she'd never heard Rachel talk about sex at all.

**Quinn:**

***Yes, sort of.***

**Santana:**

***Why were you upset?***

**Quinn:**

***Rachel sort of did the thing that you did the other day."**

**Santana:**

***I thought so.***

**Quinn:**

***Shall I tell her?***

**Santana:**

***Up to you Q.***

"What's she saying?"

"She's just been helping me out with something."

"With what?"

"Just stuff."

Rachel grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit Quinn with it laughing. Quinn laughed and protested.

"What was that for!"

"YOU! Being so secretive!"

Quinn grabbed her pillow and hit Rachel back and she gasped. They both started whacking each other with pillows laughing hysterically.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arms, pinning her down on the bed, Quinn squirming below her squealing.

"Ha! Pinned you! You're so weak!" Rachel giggled victoriously.

Quinn continued to wriggle around underneath Rachel trying to turn the tables and pin her. Then she smirked once she thought of a plan to distract her.

"Ouch! Rachel I have a bad arm." Quinn said pouting pretending to be in pain.

Rachel loosened her grip with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorr- ahhhh!" Rachel squealed. Quinn's plan had worked and she grabbed Rachel and flipped her round pinning her down.

"QUINN!" Rachel said trying not to laugh.

"Not so weak now am I?" She said with a big grin.

Once they calmed down from laughing, Quinn was still on top of Rachel. They looked into each other eyes and leaned in until their lips were almost touching.

"Keep it down! We don't all need to hear you two having sex!"

Both girls jumped back, their eyes widened and Quinn jumped off Rachel, neither making eye contact.

"Santana!" Quinn protested. "We were not having sex!"

"Sure." Santana laughed, walking away. She knew they weren't, she just wanted to create some sexual tension between them because she was Santana and as much as she wanted to help them get together, she might as well have some fun while doing it.

Both girls sat in awkward silence not knowing what to say.

"I-um... I'm gonna go get a drink." Quinn mumbled out.

Quinn went down into the kitchen to find Santana still down there. She was pale and avoided eye contact with the Latina. She reached up and grabbed a cup not uttering a word.

"Q, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Quinn just ignored Santana. She had too many thoughts running through her head to talk right now and she walked back upstairs.

Santana muttered the words bitch under her breath when she got ignored. Of course she didn't mean it but she hated being ignored.

When Quinn went back into the room Rachel wasn't in there.

"Umm... Rachel?" She called quietly.

"I'm in here." She replied in the bathroom.

Quinn walked over to the bathroom that was attached to the room.

Rachel was brushing her hair in the mirror still blushing from what had happened.

"Rach-I."

"Don't Quinn. It's okay." She said calmly, not ready to discuss it yet.

Quinn huffed and walked over to the bed. She was shortly joined by Rachel.

Quinn turned on her side with her back to Rachel too nervous to look at her and she felt an arm wrap around her waist and her body being pulled closer to the brunettes. Her heart sped up.

She wanted to say something to stop because this only made her want Rachel more but she couldn't. She felt so comfortable in the brunette's arms.

It made her wonder if maybe Rachel did like her back. I mean she did nearly kiss her and even if she didn't like her in that way, Quinn just wanted to saviour this moment in Rachel's arms until the morning.

"Rach?"

"Shhh, Quinn." She cooed. "Go to sleep, we can talk in the morning."

* * *

Quinn woke up at around 9am still in Rachel's arms.

All of last night rushed back to her and she found her self with too many thoughts running through her mind. Thinking about when she shouted at Rachel and how warm she felt when Rachel comforted her. How she almost kissed her, why was so stupid! Pinning her down like that. Quinn mentally slapped herself for being so flirty. Then again Rachel did pin her first.

Rachel woke up but didn't say anything for a while.

"You're thinking too much."

Quinn turned around to face Rachel, their bodies so close.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, we need to talk."

"I know." She sighed.

"Not here do though. Do you want to go back to mine after breakfast? My mums out for the weekend."

"Yeah, sure."

They both got ready and tiredly slumped down at Santana's breakfast table.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted them with her arms around Santana's waist.

"Morning Brit." Quinn smiled.

"Good morning Brittany." Rachel said cheerfully.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Santana said winking at Quinn, Rachel didn't notice the wink.

"Yes, very well." Quinn said blushing, trying to ignore what Santana was doing.

"I bet you did." She teased. Brittany nudged her in the stomach to get her to stop.

After breakfast Rachel and Quinn got their things and said goodbye to Brittany and Santana.

Quinn drove them to her house the car ride was silent, she was shaking by the time they got to the front door.

"Quinn, calm down." Rachel said, worried.

Quinn didn't reply and she led Rachel upstairs.

* * *

Okay I'm going to leave it on that cliff hanger! I'll update soon so don't worry. Hope you liked that; I wanted to show a bit more of Santana because she's kind of OOC.


	6. Chapter 6- Is she a good kisser?

Quinn sat down on her bed leaning up against the head board and Rachel sat next to her.

Both girls sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say or daring to speak first.

"Quinn." Rachel started softly. "I need to know what's been going on with you lately."

Quinn tried to stay calm but her heart was racing. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you've been really on edge and upset. You know you can tell me anything." She said sweetly.

Quinn sighed. She knew why. It was because she kept building up these emotions and feelings that she didn't even really understand and everything just seemed to frustrate her. "I'm fine, I just get a little more emotional, that time of the month." She lied.

Rachel gave her a small smile. After hearing Quinn talk so calmly, she realised she may as well just go for it.

"Quinn last night-"

"I know, I'm sorry." She interrupted.

"I-we just got caught up in the moment. I didn't actually-what I mean is-" Rachel sighed, not really knowing what she meant. She was hoping this conversation was going to go a little smoother.

"I think we should just forget about it. I mean it didn't actually happen."

"No, you're right." She sighed.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Quinn asked picking up the remote from her bed side table. Rachel nodded and she turned it on.

They watched a few episodes of keeping up with the Kardashians. Talking about who their favourite was and occasionally laughing.

"I should probably go. My dads will be wondering where I am." Rachel said once the third episode was over.

"Oh, okay ill walk you down." Quinn said slightly disappointed. "Do you want a lift?"

"No, I'll walk. I need some fresh air. Thank you anyway." Rachel smiled.

When they got to the door, Quinn stopped before she opened it and turned to Rachel. "Can you tell me one thing Rach?" Rachel hummed in response. "If Santana hadn't interrupted us, would you have kissed me?"

Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn. "Honestly? I really don't know."

With that she opened the door, said goodbye and left. Walking home to clear her head.

Quinn shut the door and let out a deep groan. "Why am I such a coward!" She moaned to herself. "Why didn't I just tell her I like her! Great now I'm talking to myself. Pull yourself together woman!"

* * *

Monday came way too soon for Quinn's liking, as she rolled out of bed and got dressed in her Cheerios uniform for the day.

She walked down the hall with Brittany and Santana following closely behind, everyone moving out the way as she glared through them.

She felt her heart jump when she saw the petite brunette standing at her locker and walked up to her.

"Hey Rach."

"Hi Quinn." Rachel said bluntly, not taking her eyes away from her locker.

"Who rattled your cadge?" Santana said with her hand on her hip standing on the other side of Rachel.

Rachel slammed her locker and glared at her before walking away.

Santana stood there a little shocked as the corridors started to die down.

"What the fuck was that? I try and be nice to her, invite her around and she does that?"

Quinn looked a little saddened, wondering what she did wrong. She shrugged her shoulders and they all walked to their next class.

* * *

Quinn's last class was with Rachel, in geometry. Apart from in the morning, Quinn hadn't seen Rachel all day. It was like she was avoiding her. She sat down next to Rachel and smiled but Rachel ignored her.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring me all day?" Quinn asked with an annoyed tone, but Rachel still didn't say anything and carried on taking notes.

After the bell went signalling the end of the day, Rachel made a swift exit and Quinn followed her.

"RACHEL!" She called.

Rachel stopped in her tracks and turned around with an expression that Quinn couldn't read. "Yes Quinn?" She huffed out.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

Rachel walked closer to her in the packed corridor, with a very annoyed look. She pulled Quinn, by the arm, into the nearest toilets to make sure no one was listening to what would probably end in an argument.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Tell you what?"

"You know exactly what."

"No I really don't." Quinn said with an ironic laugh, having absolutely no idea what she'd done to make Rachel so angry.

"About you and Finn!"

"What about me and Finn?" Quinn asked trying to keep calm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting back together with him?" Rachel said, raising her voice.

"What?! We are not back together! Who told you that?"

"Don't lie to me Quinn. It's all over the school news!"

"I swear we are not back together! I wouldn't do that to you." Quinn said now raising her voice over Rachel's.

"You know, I thought you changed, but you still just want to be on top!"

Quinn scowled at her. She felt anger rush up her and she couldn't control it anymore.

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH FINN. I DON'T EVEN LIKE BOYS!" Quinn shouted. She gasped as soon as she said it covering her mouth with her hand. "Him-I don't even like him."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock at Quinn's slip up. She calmed down when she realised Quinn was telling the truth about Finn and that she was now panicking.

"Rachel I didn't-" Quinn's eyes were wide with panic as she tried to think of what to say.

"Quinn its okay, calm down." Rachel said softly, taking a step closer to her.

Quinn took a step back, her face was pale. She turned around and ran out of the toilets and down the corridor, into her car, crying.

Rachel tried to run after her but lost her track and couldn't find her car.

Quinn was driving down the road, with floods of tears. 'Why the hell did I say that.' She thought to herself. 'Rachel's never going to want to talk to me again!'

She pulled up on her drive and ran into her house, up to her bedroom, in too much of a state to notice her mum.

She pulled off her Cheerios uniform and threw it in a pile on the floor, changing into some sweatpants and a baggy top because it was comfier.

She threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow for a few minutes. She heard a knock on the door and her mum calling her. "Quinn, honey what's wrong?" She wasn't in the mood to talk right now, so she ignored her.

She heard the door bell ring and her mum walking down stairs. She hoped it wasn't for her.

She heard voices down stairs. Oh God she heard Rachel's voice down stairs.

"Hi I'm Rachel, you must be Mrs Fabray?"

"Miss, but you can call me Judy." The woman said with a smile.

"Right, Judy. I'm here for Quinn. We were just talking and she got upset and I just wanted to make sure she's okay. Can I talk to her?"

"Yes, when she came in she ran upstairs crying and locked herself in her room. I've tried to speak to her but she's not talking. Maybe you might have better luck?"

"I hope so." Rachel half smiled while Judy let her in. She walked up stairs and softly knocked on Quinn's door.

Quinn tried to hold back her sniffs, in hope that maybe Rachel would just leave.

"Quinn." She cooed. "It's Rachel, can you let me in?"

Rachel didn't hear anything, not even crying. So she tried again. "Quinn it's okay, just let me in so we can talk."

Quinn decided Rachel was probably not going to give up any time soon, so she opened the door to see a very worried looking Rachel.

Quinn's eyes were red and she kept her gaze on the floor, not able to look into Rachel's bright brown eyes.

"Quinn, look at me." Rachel said soothingly, putting her hand under Quinn's chin. Quinn slowly looked up into sincere brown eyes. This was the first time Rachel had seen Quinn look so scared.

Rachel couldn't help but pull the blonde into a hug and Quinn hesitated but hugged back. When they pulled away, Rachel moved some of the blonde hair out of Quinn's face and they moved over to sit on the bed.

Quinn couldn't get her thoughts together. She was panicking inside and out. She didn't even know if Rachel had understood what she said but seeing the look in her eyes, Quinn guessed she had.

"Quinn, are you gay?" Rachel asked calmly. Quinn didn't look up or say anything and she shifted uncomfortably on the bed; she gave a small nod that Rachel would have missed if she wasn't so close to the girl. "It's okay Quinn, that's absolutely fine." Rachel reassured her with a smile. She gave her some time to calm down running her hands though blonde hair.

Quinn couldn't get any words out. She didn't want to ruin their new friendship and she was terrified that Rachel would tell everyone. She was also angry that Rachel didn't even ask her if it was true about her and Finn, she just started shouting.

Rachel heard a quiet sniff coming from the blonde. "Hey, its okay sweetie, why are you crying?" She moved closer to pull Quinn to her side and rubbed her back soothingly. Wiping away some of the tears running down her cheeks. Quinn tucked her head into Rachel's neck.

After a minute Quinn stopped crying and she looked up at Rachel.

"I'm sorry." Was all Quinn managed to get out. Her voice was quiet and sad and it broke Rachel's heart.

"What are you sorry for?" Rachel asked, still rubbing up and down Quinn's back soothingly.

"I-I tired to ignore it but I couldn't." Quinn said with a very shaky, very quiet voice. She didn't usually let anyone other than Santana and Brittany see her like this. She hated being vulnerable but for some reason Rachel made her feel safe.

"Oh Quinn, you don't need to apologise. You should never ignore your feelings, it only makes things worse."

"You're probably going to tell everyone now and I'll be the school dyke who had a baby at sixteen." Quinn said her eyes filling up with tears, trying not to let them out again.

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise you, this stays between us until you're ready to tell people and Quinn." She said softly, moving the blonde hair out of Quinn's face so she could see her properly. "The more you use words like 'dyke', the less you're going to accept it yourself."

Quinn let out sigh of relief at Rachel's words. "Sorry, you're right and thank you Rach."

Rachel smiled at her. "Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, Santana and Brittany."

Rachel nodded. "And how long have _you_ known?" Quinn was now resting her head on Rachel, who had an arm around her waist rubbing small, soothing circles with her thumb.

'Since the first day I met you' Quinn thought, wishing she had the guts to say it.

"I think deep down I've known for a long time, but I kept pushing it away, I've only started to admit it to myself recently and only admitted it to Santana last week."

"Why didn't you tell me? I know we haven't been friends for that long but it would have helped you get it off your chest, it seems like it's been bothering you for a while. Is that why you've been so emotional lately?"

Quinn nodded slightly. "I didn't want you to think differently of me or laugh."

"Quinn, are you forgetting my dads are gay? I don't think differently of you at all. As far as I'm concerned you were Quinn Fabray 30 minutes ago and you're still Quinn Fabray now."

Quinn smiled. Rachel had more questions but she decided to leave them for another day, knowing she had probably had enough questions for now.

"I'm sorry for not believing you and jumping to conclusions. I don't normally believe the school news but I heard it and I got so angry and I kind of just flipped."

"It's fine; I probably would have done the same thing." Quinn let out a breathy laugh and so did Rachel.

Quinn felt better telling someone else about it, but she still needed to tell Rachel how she felt about her but she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Come here silly!" Rachel laughed out pulling Quinn into a hug.

"Thank you Rach."

They lied down on the bed, in comfortable silence for a while with Quinn's head resting on Rachel's chest and an arm around her waist, while Rachel ran her fingers though blonde hair.

"Girls dinner!" Judy called.

"Anyway, I should probably get going."

"No, stay for dinner. If you want that is."

"Are you sure?"

"Only if you want to, if you have to get back-"

"I'd love to, but there probably won't be enough food."

"Well my mum knows you're here and she said girls, Lets go down and see."

Rachel nodded and both girls got up and headed for the door but Quinn pulled Rachel back by her arm.

"Um, my mum, she doesn't know."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to say anything." Rachel tapped her on the nose giving her a flirty smile and Quinn scrunched her face up and her stomach fluttered.

Quinn took a deep breath and Rachel held out her hand for Quinn who happily took it and they walked down stairs.

"Hi Quinnie! Are you feeling better?"

Rachel giggled at the nick name her mother used and Quinn blushed.

"Yes mum, Rachel's good at cheering me up." She replied, smiling over at Rachel.

"That's very sweet, thank you Rachel. Are you going to tell me why you were upset?"

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"Okay darling, you know you can tell me anything." She said kissing Quinn's forehead.

Quinn nodded. "Mum, is there enough for Rachel to stay for dinner?"

"Yes dear there's plenty."

"Oh crap!" Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

"I forgot you're a vegan."

"I've done some rice vegetables and potato's as well if that okay for you Rachel?"

Rachel nodded smiling,

"Go and sit down at the table while I plate up." Judy told the girls smiling.

Quinn led Rachel into the dining room and went back to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

When she walked back into the dining room she found Rachel looking at one of the pictures of her being lifted up into the air in her Cheerios uniform.

"Sorry, I was just looking."

"No, it's fine."

"You're really talented you know."

"Thanks, I've been doing gymnastics since I was three, so I guess that helped with the cheerleading."

I don't just mean in cheering, you're an amazing singer, I love hearing your voice." Rachel said smiling.

Quinn blushed. "Coming from you Rach! You have once of the best voices I've ever heard!"

Rachel also blushed. "I mean it Quinn; I'd love to do another duet with you."

"I'd love that too."

Judy came in with three plates, two with chicken and one without.

They all sat down for dinner and Rachel smiled when she saw that there was nothing she couldn't eat.

"Thank you Miss Fabray, this is delicious." She said taking a bite of her food.

"Please dear, call me Judy and you are very welcome. Sorry it's not much I didn't know that you're a vegan."

"No it's perfect, thank you."

"I like her Quinn." Judy said smiling. "It's nice to see a new face for a change, don't get me wrong I love Santana and Brittany but Santana can sometimes be a little bit rude and Brittany never seems to know what's going on." Rachel giggled at the perfect description of the girls. "Although, they're very affectionate for each other. I think it's nice for friends to be so close." Judy smiled.

Rachel gave Quinn a confused look and Quinn decided to tell her mum about the girls to see how she would react.

"Um, mum…"

"Yes dear."

"Brittany and Santana are-they're together."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me! That's lovely, they make a sweet couple." Judy replied with a warm smile.

Quinn was shocked at her mothers reaction, but it made her feel better knowing that now her dad was gone her mum was much more open to things like that. Rachel squeezed her thigh and gave her a sweet smile.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Oh, no I don't mind at all." Judy said still smiling.

They finished dinner and Rachel was at the door thanking Judy for dinner.

When Judy left Rachel gave Quinn a tight hug. "Thank you for telling me Quinn. I promise I won't tell anyone okay. Text me tonight?"

"Thank you Rach. Yeah I will."

* * *

That night Quinn was in her room finishing her homework thinking about what had happened in the day.

She was almost relieved that Rachel knew half her secret because it made it a lot easier but she was also worried that it would make their new relationship awkward. She knows Rachel's dads are gay but she just couldn't help thinking that Rachel would feel uncomfortable around her. She probably wouldn't want to have a sleep over again.

She decided to text her, as Rachel did ask.

_**Quinn:**_

_***Hey Rach***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***Hi Quinn! :D***_

_**Quinn: **_

_***You seem a bit excited?***_

Quinn was smiling at her phone, like and idiot, but she tried to keep it cool.

_**Rachel:**_

_***I am!***_

_**Quinn:**_

_***Why?***_

Quinn waited a few minutes before she got a reply.

_**Rachel:**_

_***Because you texted me :)***_

Her mouth opened when she read the text. She felt her heart beat speed up.

_**Quinn:**_

_***You're so corny.***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***I know :D, but seriously you're a really great friend Quinn.***_

_**Quinn:**_

_***You're a great friend too, but will you stop with the smiley faces!***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***:D :D***_

_**Quinn:**_

_***Shut it berry***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***:(***_

_**Quinn**_

_***You're impossible!***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***Sorry, I'm done now. So how are you?***_

_**Quinn:**_

_***I'm good, you?***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***I'm very well thank you.***_

_**Quinn:**_

_***What you up to?***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***Getting ready for bed, yourself?***_

Quinn's eyes widened when she pictured Rachel getting ready. She quickly shook the image out of her mind because she felt a little weird.

_**Quinn:**_

_***Finishing home work :(***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***So it's okay for you to use the faces?!***_

_**Quinn:**_

_***Yes, mine are cute.***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***Not fair Fabray!***_

Quinn smiled when she pictured Rachel pouting while sending the text.

_**Quinn:**_

_***I'm going to bed now, night Rach.***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***It's only 10?***_

_**Quinn: **_

_***Long day.***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***Oh yeah, goodnight Quinn. :(***_

_**Quinn:**_

_***Stop pouting.***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***I am not pouting!***_

_**Quinn:**_

_***I bet you are.***_

_**Rachel:**_

_***Goodnight Quinn!***_

Quinn smiled at the text. It gave her a warm feeling knowing that Rachel wanted to keep texting her, but she really had had a long day and she was tired. She soon fell asleep thinking about Rachel.

* * *

Even though Rachel told her that she wouldn't tell anyone, Quinn was still nervous walking through the corridors. After everything she did to the girl, she couldn't help thinking that maybe Rachel would use this as revenge.

She got to her locker and everything was normal, she was still in charge and everyone still looked scared of her, apart from Rachel and the others in Glee because they knew more of who she really is.

Her locker was next to Santana's with Brittany on the other side of Santana, all three girls fixing their tight pony tails and make up before getting their books out.

She smiled to herself when she realised that Rachel really hadn't told anyone.

While she was doing her Lipstick in the mirror of her locker, she saw a familiar face standing next to her jokingly shaking her head while folding her arms.

She turned around and couldn't hold back her laugh. "What?!"

"You don't need all that makeup on! I told you Quinn, you're beautiful without it." Rachel said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Rach, but I'm really not."

"Are you calling me a liar Fabray?" Rachel said in a flirty tone, furrowing her brow and trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I am." Quinn said folding her arms to mimic Rachel's, smirking.

"Well, I can tell you that I never lie and you are very beautiful Quinn." Rachel winked and walked away, leaving Quinn blushing.

"Well that was new." Santana said, shocked at the sudden new confidence in Rachel.

Quinn was still blushing which rarely happened to her, especially at school.

Santana noticed Quinn's face and smirked. "Oh my god Quinn you're blushing!" This made Quinn's face go a deeper shade of red, making Santana laugh. Brittany slapped her on the arm with a pout.

"San don't laugh, it's cute." Brittany said sweetly.

Quinn scowled at Santana who was now trying to hold back her laughter but failing. Santana saw her scowl and stopped laughing enough to get some words out. "Sorry Q, it's just too funny."

The corridors were starting to die down by now, there were only a few people dotted around, far away from the girls.

"But seriously, where the fuck did that come from? She was being all flirty and shit."

"I don't know but it might have something to do with the fact that she found out I'm gay." Quinn whispered, leaning over to Santana and Brittany in case anyone was listening in.

"She what?! How? Q, she might tell everyone!"

"Relax S and she saw the school news about me and Finn apparently getting back together, that's why she was ignoring me yesterday. We sort of got into an argument after school and I was telling her that it wasn't true; she still didn't believe me and I got so angry and it kind of just slipped out. We made up after though."

"Shit Q, what if she tells everyone?"

"She won't, well I'm pretty sure she won't. She knows about you and Britt and she's never told anyone and if she wanted to she would have already. She came to my house last night and she was really sweet and kind of flirty."

Brittany was intensely listening to the whole conversation. "I think she likes you Q!" She said happily.

"No B, she's straight."

"Well if she's straight then why did she kiss me last year?"

Both girls' mouths opened in shock at this new revelation.

"Wait what?" Santana said in complete shock.

"Yeah, you know we go to dance class together. Last year we were talking and she wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl so we did. But don't worry San it was way before we were together." Brittany ended with a loving smile which Santana returned.

"Britt! Why didn't you tell us this before?" Quinn asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Sorry, I only just thought about it." Brittany said pouting.

"No B, it's okay. It's not your fault." Santana cooed, as she hates seeing her girlfriend sad. "Well at least we know Berry's curious. Looks like you're in Q-ball." Santana smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana. "Is she a good kisser?" She asked curiously.

"Not as good as San, but she was pretty good."

"So anyway Q, do you know who started the rumour about you and Finn?"

Quinn all of a sudden felt jealous that Brittany had kissed Rachel but she hadn't. She pushed it away because she wasn't mad a Brittany, she just wanted to kiss Rachel's soft lips so much.

"Earth to Fabray!" Santana said waving her hands in Quinn's face. Quinn jumped when she realised she had zoned out thinking about Rachel's lips.

"Huh? Oh right yeah what were we talking about?"

Brittany giggled and Santana laughed. "Thinking about Berry's lips?" Santana teased making Brittany giggle more.

"What, no! Oh yeah we need to talk to Finn about the rumour."

Santana smirked but decided to drop the subject. "If it was him I swear I'll go all Lima Heights on his ass."

"Let's just talk to him first, next time we have glee okay? Let's go, we're gonna be so late."

* * *

Lunch time came and the day had been going well for Quinn and Rachel,

Quinn was sitting at the Cheerios table which was next to the jocks with Santana and Brittany linking pinkies under the table next to her. She spotted two jocks surrounding someone with slushies in their hands.

She moved her head a little to see who their current victim was and faltered when she saw that it was Rachel, who actually looked… scared?

One of them was really close to her face, saying something to her that was probably threatening.

Before she had the chance to stop them, she saw the two boys throw the slushies all over Rachel and her heart sank.

She felt a rush of anger run through her body and she grabbed Santana's arm and hurried over to Rachel who was holding in her tears.

"San, go sort them out." Quinn ordered, as she wiped what she could off Rachel's face and grabbed her arm to take her to the toilets.

Rachel quickly pulled her arm away, which confused Quinn. "No Quinn." Rachel said with pain in her voice. She ran down the lunch room and into the nearest girl's toilets, holding back her tears until she got in there and locked herself in one of the stools.

Quinn looked over at Santana with a confused expression. "Go after her Q, something's defiantly not right here." Santana said uncharacteristically worried before she went off to find the jocks.

Quinn hurried off down the hall leaving everyone in the room confused with what was going on and why Quinn actually cared.

"Rachel?" Quinn said calmly as she entered the toilets.

She heard a quiet sniff coming from the end stall and she walked over to it.

"Rach, come out, I'll help you clean up."

"No Quinn, just go. I'm not allowed." Rachel was now nearly sobbing and Quinn felt heart broken.

"What do you mean you're not allowed? Not allowed what?"

"We're not allowed to-to be friends." Rachel managed to get out between sniffs.

"Who the hell told you that? I practically own this school I'm allowed to be friends with whoever I want." Quinn said trying to stay calm.

"Those-those jocks told me that I'm not allowed to be friends with you and if I carry on bugging you like this morning, they'll beat me up."

"They said what?!" Quinn almost shouted.

"It's okay Quinn, I won't annoy you anymore."

"Rachel, you don't annoy me. It is none of their business who I'm friends with. Don't worry Santana's going to have a little chat with them." She smirked to herself knowing Santana wasn't going to be doing a lot of talking but kicking a lot of ass. "Now please come out so we can clean you up."

Quinn heard the door unlock and saw a very different Rachel to what she normally saw. It almost shocked her when she saw the usually perky girl look so upset.

"I'd hug you but you're kinda-"

Rachel gave a small smile. "I know I wouldn't hug me either."

Quinn let out a light laugh and took Rachel over to the sink lifting her up slightly to sit on the counter.

"Oh wow these things really do go everywhere; do you have any spare clothes?"

"Yes, in my locker."

"Okay, stay here I'll go and get them. What's the combination?"

"One, seven, nine, two."

Quinn smiled and tried to remember the combination when she walked down the hall towards Rachel's locker.

A few minutes later she returned with some spare clothes.

She used a tissue and water to get most of the slushie out of Rachel's hair. Then she walked over to the main door of the bathroom and locked it.

"Right, arms up."

Rachel gave her a confused expression.

"Quickly arms up."

Rachel hesitated looking embarrassed.

"Rachel, I've seen you in a bra before." Quinn stated rolling her eyes.

Rachel did as she was told and Quinn pulled her top off leaving her in a black padded bra and put the shirt into the bag that did have Rachel's clean clothes in.

Rachel went bright red when she saw that the slushie had gone through to her bra as well.

Quinn laughed a little at the girls' embarrassment. "Okay, I'm never ordering a slushie on anyone ever again, unless they deserve it of course. These things literally go everywhere! Do you have a spare bra in here as well?" Quinn said rummaging though Rachel's bag for a spare bra.

"No wait Quinn-" Rachel jumped off the counter and tried to grab her bag but she was too late. Quinn smirked at her when she pulled out a black lacy bra.

"Wow Berry this is kinda sexy."

"Quinn!"

"What? I'm just saying I didn't expect you to own a bra like this." Quinn was now laughing at how red Rachel was.

"Just turn around so I can get changed." Rachel huffed out. Quinn looked a little disappointed and Rachel noticed and giggled to herself. Quinn blushed and quickly turned around while Rachel changed her bra and put a clean top on and changed her skirt for jeans. "Okay I'm done you can turn around."

"Wow, you do actually own normal clothes." Quinn teased.

Rachel shot her a glare and Quinn put her hands up in protest, laughing.

Rachel shoved the rest of her slushied clothes into her bag and paused for a moment, nervous to ask a question that had been on her mind.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn answered fixing her makeup.

"What's it like being gay?" Rachel asked shyly.

Quinn accidentally dropped her eye liner in the sink at the unexpected question and Rachel winced, thinking she was going to get shouted at as it was the first time the subject had been brought up since Rachel had found out.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how do you know?"

"Why don't you ask your dads?"

"I did but there men and it didn't really help."

Quinn nodded and thought of an explanation for a while. "Well I started to realise that I was more attracted to girls than boys. Like for example if I had a magazine with male models and female models I always look at the girls." Rachel nodded and waited to see if Quinn would carry on, so she did. "I ignored it for a long time. I used to tell myself that I just wanted to look like them and wasn't attracted to them. Then one day me, Britt and San were having a sleepover, we were a bit drunk and Britt dared me to kiss Santana so I did and I felt something that I never felt with Finn or Puck. I know I don't like Santana in that way but just the fact that she's a girl made me feel something I suppose." Quinn was nervous saying all those things to Rachel but after what Brittany had told her she figured maybe Rachel was trying to figure out her own sexuality.

"Oh, well that makes sense I suppose." Rachel gave Quinn a nervous smile and her cheeks were bright red. "Well thank you for helping me clean up. I'll see you later Quinn." Rachel rushed looking a little panicked, as she unlocked the door.

Quinn noticed that Rachel looked a bit panicky. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Don't worry about them jocks by the way. San will sort them out and I'll explain that you're off limits."

"Thank you Quinn."

Rachel walked back over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her waist Quinn felt her heart flutter as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. When they pulled away Rachel smiled and walked out to go to her next class.

Quinn was a little worried about what made Rachel look so panicked, but the hug left her with a warm feeling inside.

* * *

AN: So sorry about the wait! This chapter took me so long to write as it's a bit longer and my usual method to write it on my phone notes and send it to my self wouldn't work, so I had to write it by hand again. I was quite nervous about posting it but I hope you guys like it.

Just a heads up I've started writing Faberry smut and fluff one shots and the first one will be up soon.

One last thing, I decided I'd give some angst ago and I'm going to start a new story about Rachel self harming. It will be Faberry but don't worry I'm still doing this story as well. Tell me what you guys think about that?

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7- Just writing a note

If I sing a song then you write a note.

AN: Sorry for really late update, I've been on holiday and have had family problems lately, so I haven't had time to update but I'm trying and I have lots of ideas for other stories too! Pre-warning I've had a bad case of writers block for this story. If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see please tell me, I don't want to disappoint you guys!

When/if I get my own laptop I'll be able to post more often.

Conversations over the phone will be in _italics_.

* * *

Quinn realised she wasn't going to be able to tell Rachel how she felt about her so she thought about her options and decided she would sing to her in Glee club. So she rang up Santana for help.

_"Hey Q, what's up?"_

_"Hey San, I need your help with something."_

_"What?"_

_"I wanna sing to her, to tell her how I feel about her."_

_"Who, Rachel?"_

_"No coach Sylvester, yes Rachel!"_

_"Okay, now I'm picturing you serenading coach and it's disturbing me."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes even though she knew Santana couldn't see her._  
_"Santana! Focus! Do you think it's a good idea?"_

_"Yeah, it is but what if she doesn't get it? And what song are you gonna sing?"_

_"Well if she doesn't then at least I'll get to perform and I don't know, I was hoping you'd have some ideas?"_

_"What about Melissa Etheridge; come to my window?"_ Brittany shouted from Santana's desk.

_"Sorry I'm with B."_

_"Put her on loud speaker San."_

_"That okay Q?"_ Santana asked, referring to Brittany's request.

_"Go ahead."_ Quinn replied.

_"Hey Q! Did you hear my suggestion?"_ Brittany said scrambling on the bed next to Santana.

_"Hey Britt! Yeah I did but it's not really what I was going for. Any other ideas?"_

_"Doria Roberts, Perfect?"_ Santana suggested.

_"It a nice song but I want to tell Rachel how I feel about her, not out myself in front of the glee club San. It doesn't have to be by a lesbian singer, just a love song."_

_"What about songbird?"_

_"Oh my god Santana! You're a genius! Thank you!"_ Quinn squealed.

_"I know, can I go now? Cuz me and Britts need to gets our cuddle on."_

_"Thank you so much San, you too Britt. See you tomorrow!"_

_"Laterz Q."_

_"Bye Quinn!"_

Quinn hung up the phone and started practising the song.

* * *

Quinn was nervous about singing to Rachel. She didn't want to be too obvious but at the same time she wanted Rachel to know how she felt about her. Kind of. Not really, but she was going to do it anyway.

But first she had a few questions for one Finn Hudson.

"Finnocence!" Santana snapped walking into the choir room; causing Finn and a few others look up. "Why have you been spreading rumours about my girl Q?" Santana asked in a bitchy tone.

"Santana! I said we were going to ask him not accuse him!" Quinn chastised.

"Soz Q, not my style." Santana threw over her shoulder.

"Wait, what's going on?" Finn asked, confused by the girls.

"There's a rumour that me and you are back together, did you start it?" Quinn asked with a hint of authority in her tone.

"What? No! That's just embarrassing!" Finn replied holding is hands up.

"Oh so being with me is embarrassing now?" Quinn snapped with her signature HBIC glare.

"Wait no, that's not what I meant! I meant that it would be embarrassing to be so desperate that I'd say we were back together. Plus I wouldn't do that to you."

Quinn's expression softened at his words. Finn really wasn't that bad. "So you didn't start it?"

Finn shook his head no and gave his lop sided smile that even Quinn had to admit was kind of cute. "So who was it then?" She asked turning to Santana who shrugged.

"I bet it was that Ben creep." Mercedes piped up and everyone nodded in agreement, just as Rachel and Kurt walked in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kurt asked, noticing the girls standing in front of Finn.

"Oh nothing, just a misunderstanding." Finn told his brother.

Kurt looked suspicions but shrugged it off, taking his seat next to Tina.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel smiled, walking straight past Santana.

"Hey Rach." Quinn smiled back.

"Nice to see you too Berry." Santana said sarcastically.

"Santana hi, sorry I didn't see you there."

"No course you didn't." Santana scoffed.

Rachel didn't really know what she meant by that so she put to down to just Santana being Santana. Quinn on the other hand knew what she was meant and glared at her. Santana just pretended not to see it.

"So Quinn, did you find out who spread that rumour?" Rachel asked turning back to Quinn.

"No, we asked Finn but it wasn't him. We think it was probably just that Ben freak making it up because no ones tipped him off this week." Quinn scoffed out a laugh.

"God, I really hate that kid." Rachel said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Didn't you give him a pair of your-"

"SANTANA!" Rachel cut her off before she could say anything else. "That was last year, how do you even know about that anyway?"

"I saw you giving them to him. Didn't think you'd own lace panties by the way." Santana teased and laughed at Rachel's obvious embarrassment.

"Santana I'd prefer it if you didn't discuss my underwear in front of everyone!" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okaaaay, let's change the subject!" Mercedes said feeling slightly awkward.

"Hey San, where's Britt?" Quinn asked and just as Santana was about to answer that she was in the toilet, Brittany came bounding in.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Britt." Santana said hugging Brittany and linking pinkies with her.

Most of the glee club had their suspicions about the girls because they were always joined at the hip and Santana was always much softer when it came to Brittany, but they were all too scared of her to actually say anything.

Mr Schuester came in and everyone took their seats.

"Right guys has anyone got anything they would like to perform?" He asked the glee club.

Quinn put her hand up and Mr Schue was surprised but happy none the less. "Okay Quinn come on up." She said stepping aside, gesturing for Quinn to come up.

Quinn sat on the stool and gave Rachel a nervous smile and Rachel grinned in return.

**For you, there'll be no more crying,**  
**For you, the sun will be shining,**  
**And I feel that when I'm with you,**  
**It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world**  
**to you, I'll never be cold**  
**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**  
**It's alright, I know it's right.**

Quinn glanced over at Rachel a few times, who was smiling brightly. Quinn was lucky she was sitting down because Rachel's smile was making her knees weak.

**And the songbirds are singing,**  
**Like they know the score,**  
**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**  
**Like never before.**

She looked over to Rachel when she sang 'I love you.' And although Rachel was still smiling she didn't miss the redness creeping up Rachel's ears and cheeks.

**And I wish you all the love in the world,**  
**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**

**And the songbirds keep singing,**  
**Like they know the score,**  
**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**  
**Like never before, like never before.**

Once the song was over everyone clapped, oblivious to the shared glances between the girls, apart from Santana and Brittany.

Quinn sat back down in her seat next to Rachel who whispered "well done" in her ear and gave her an innocent wink, turning the tables on who was now blushing.

Quinn looked over at Santana and Brittany who where smiling. Well, Brittany was, Santana was just smirking and Quinn rolled her eyes at her.

Once glee club was over and everyone had left, Santana told Quinn that they would be at their lockers, which left Rachel and Quinn alone.

Quinn's heart rate sped up as she looked over at Rachel packing up her stuff. She was torn between hoping Rachel knew she was singing to her and not wanting Rachel to know.

"I loved your performance Quinn. That song is beautiful." Rachel said pulling Quinn out of her nervous thoughts.

"You did?" Quinn asked, blush running back up her cheeks, reminding her she defiantly needed to work on that.

Rachel nodded and flashed Quinn a shy smile, which was very unlike Rachel. "Yes, you sing beautifully."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled brightly; her stomach was doing flips how close they were standing. "Do you need a lift? I'm already giving San and Britt one."

"If that's okay? I'd love to accompany you Santana and Brittany in the car."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's long winded response. "You could just say yes you know." She said teasingly.

"Sorry, I talk more when I'm nervous." Rachel's eyes widened for a few seconds at what she just admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" Quinn asked softy, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Because I'm talking to the most popular girl in school." Rachel said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Quinn tapped Rachel's chin and brought it up to look at her. "Rachel, we talk all the time. I'm not the head cheerio with you, I'm just Quinn."

"Just Quinn hey?" Rachel said teasingly, getting her confidence back. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "Well just Quinn, just Rachel was wondering if you like to come to her house after that lift?" Rachel said in a flirty tone, Quinn didn't mind.

"God berry you're such a dork." Quinn said playfully and Rachel pouted. "Come on; let's go otherwise I'll have Santana on my ass." Quinn laughed long with Rachel.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do?" Rachel asked, elegantly slumping down on her bed. Quinn always wondered how she always did everything so elegantly.

"The malls open late tonight, we could go there?" Quinn suggested.

"Okay, let me just text my dads to let them know."

Quinn and Rachel were at the mall deciding what shop to go in first.

"Can we go in here? I need to get a new dress for school." Rachel asked pointing to a clothes shop.

"Yeah, I love that shop." Quinn smiled before she was pulled by the hand into the shop. The touch made her stomach flutter.

Quinn was looking round the shop and found a dark blue dress with white poker-dots on. She knew dark blue was Rachel's favourite colour to wear and it looked really good on her. "Hey Rach, come here." Quinn said gesturing for Rachel to come over to her. "What about this one?"

"This is perfect Quinn!" Rachel said looking at the dress as Quinn held it up to her.

"Dark blue suits you, and I know it's your favourite colour." Quinn blurted out before she could stop herself.

Rachel was a little shocked and flattered that Quinn had noticed.  
"Thank you, how did you know?" Rachel said shyly.

"I listen." Quinn shrugged.

Rachel smiled. "Well I listen too, green, it matches your eyes."

"Finn never noticed anything like that." She panicked inside thinking she said too much.

"He never noticed anything about me either." Rachel said sadly.

Quinn mentally relaxed when Rachel didn't freak out. Then she was annoyed with Finn for never treating her good enough. "You deserve better." She said sweetly, Rachel smiled and looked up into hazel eyes, Quinn got lost in the bright brown orbs in front of her. "Your eyes are really pretty." There it goes again, it was like word vomit. She really needed to stop talking.

"Thank you, so are yours." Rachel gave her a shy smile, they were both now red.

"Do you want to try it on?" Quinn suggested, holding up the dress.

Rachel nodded a pulled Quinn over to the dressing rooms.

Quinn waited out side until Rachel called her to come in. "Can you zip it up please, I can't reach."

"Yeah, sure." Quinn said zipping the dress up. She moved Rachel's curly brown hair round her front and smiled at her though the mirror. "Beautiful."

"I'd hardly say that Quinn."

"Well I would." Seriously complimenting Rachel just happened, she didn't even think about it.

"Thank you; no ones ever said that to me before, except maybe my dads." Rachel laughed.

"Not even Finn?" Quinn asked, quite surprised.

"He called me hot a few times but never beautiful." Yeah, actually that didn't surprise her much.

"Then he's an idiot." Quinn said playfully, making Rachel laugh.

"Can you unzip me? I'm going to buy it." Rachel smiled, Quinn was quite proud of herself for picking it out.

After 2 more hours of shopping the girls sat down in the food court for dinner.

"So are you going to tell your mum?" Rachel slipped in casually.

Quinn looked confused for a moment then she realised what Rachel was talking about. "I-no, not yet." She said hesitantly.

"Why not? She was fine when you told her about Santana and Brittany." Rachel shrugged. "Good way of testing it by the way." She teased with a wink.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "I know, and she's been so much more open minded since my dad left, she never agreed with his views anyway, but it's different when it's your own daughter and I'm not ready."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Rachel sighed. Quinn was trying to work out what Rachel meant. How did she know how she felt?

It went quiet for a moment and by the way Rachel was looking at her Quinn could tell she had another question, which nerved her.

"Go on what is it?"

Rachel sighed. "Do you like anyone?"

Panic flashed across Quinn's eyes and Rachel noticed Quinn was uncomfortable.

"Sorry, that was too personal." Rachel said quickly, worrying slightly that Quinn would be angry with her.

"It's okay." Quinn answered with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Rachel said with slight panic.

"Rach, it's okay. I'm just not ready to answer that yet." Quinn said reassuringly.

Rachel nodded and carried on eating.

Quinn's heart was racing and she was glad she avoided that question, for now. She couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment on Rachel's face when she didn't answer.

"What about you?"

Rachel nearly chocked on her drink when Quinn asked her. "Right, you don't have to answer that either." Quinn laughed. "Only fair that I get to ask as well. Must be bad you nearly spat that all over me." She said playfully.

Rachel gave a nervous laugh and Quinn decided it was best to change the subject as this conversation was getting to awkward.

"It's getting late we should probably go." Quinn said checking the time.

Rachel agreed and Quinn drove her home.

* * *

**(This is about a week and a half later since they went shopping, not much had happened just that they've become closer.)**

It was Valentines Day, a day that Quinn was rather bitter about. More so this year because she was in love with Rachel Berry and knew it would never happen.

She walked down the halls, her halls, towards her locker. When she opened it a folded note fell out she furrowed her brow and picked it up.

It was addressed to her with 'To Quinn' written in the front the 'I' was dotted with a heart.

She hesitantly opened it and began to read.

**Meet me in the auditorium at lunch, I have something for you.**

**And happy Valentines Day.**

**Love Rachel xxx**

'Love Rachel'

She read it over and over again. Over analysing it at trying to figure out what Rachel could possibly have for her?

"Hey tubers, who's that from?" Santana said walking over to Quinn, noticing the note in Quinn's hands

"Wh-what?" Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts.

"I said who's the note from?" Santana said taking the note from Quinn anyway.

"Why does she want to meet you in the auditorium?"

"I don't know, well apparently she has something for me but I have no idea what." Quinn replied honestly.

"Whatever, me and Britt are going on a date tonight so don't disturb us with one of your random phone calls about how to get the midget." Santana scoffed. She spotted Brittany and walked off before Quinn could reply.

* * *

Rachel bit her lip nervously as she entered the auditorium. It was empty and she sat down at the piano and played a few notes to try and calm her nerves.

She didn't hear the foot steps behind her.

"Hey." Quinn said softly trying not to startle the brunette.

Unfortunately it didn't work and Rachel nearly fell off the piano stall. She stood up with blush apparent on her cheeks.

"Quinn, hi, sorry you scared me." Rachel said clutching her heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Quinn laughed lightly. "Why did you want to meet her in here?"

"Wait there." Rachel said walking off to the side of the stage.

Quinn heard some rummaging and Rachel came back with her hands behind her back.

"Happy Valentines Day Quinn." Rachel smiled nervously, as she held out a simple but beautiful silver necklace with a heart on it.

Quinn stood in surprise for a second. "I-Rachel it's beautiful, thank you." Quinn said shakily. "But why?"

"Can I put it on you first?"

Quinn nodded slowly and Rachel moved her hair to the side and put the necklace on her, Quinn shuddered at the touch and Rachel noticed.

"It's Valentines Day." Rachel said simply, but she was visibly shaking.

Quinn tilted her head to the side slightly, she knew that. "So?"

"You asked me why, that's why." Rachel said quietly.

"Care to explain?"

Rachel let out a laugh it was nervous but it did ease the tension slightly.

"What? Stop laughing!" Quinn said defensively.

Rachel was now giggling so Quinn slapped her playfully on the arm.

"I'm sorry Quinn but you're so cute." Rachel giggled, getting some of her confidence back.

Quinn frowned. "Can you just explain what is going on." She said slightly coldly.

Rachel looked at her with wide eyes and Quinn softened her features and gave her an apologetic smile.

Rachel took a step forward Quinn notice that she was shaking so she took both of her hands and smiled softly.

"I like you Quinn." Rachel almost whispered out.

The words went though Quinn's mind trying to process them, her eyes were wide and she seemed to lose all her vocabulary. "I-I you huh?" Quinn stuttered not really knowing what she was trying to say.

"I like you, I like you more than a friend, much more actually and I've been trying to tell you for so long but I was so scared. If you don't feel that way about me then I completely understan-"

Quinn cut Rachel's ramble off with a soft peck on the lips, hoping it would do all the talking. Apparently it did because for the first time since Quinn had known her, Rachel was speechless.

"Does that mean you like me too? In that way?" Rachel finally said after a minute of trying to compose herself.

"Oh no you had something on your lips, I was just getting it off." Quinn teased.

Rachel playfully slapped her arm. "Quinn I'm serious!" She said with a smile.

"Yes Rach, it means I like you too. I'm surprised you and your sixth scent didn't figure it out sooner." Quinn laughed.

"Actually we sort of did, when you sang to me in glee which is why I decided to tell you." Rachel said sweetly. "Wait, you were singing to me right?" She asked suddenly realising she could have been wrong.

Quinn laughed for a moment Rachel was just so endearingly naive. "Yes, I was singing to you, best choice I ever made." Quinn said making a mental note to thank Santana again for her song choice. "San encouraged me though."

"Wait Santana knows?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded "She was the first person to know, she figured out that I like you and she's been 'helping' me in her own Santana way." Quinn laughed along with Rachel. "And of course if Santana knows, Brittany knows as well."

"Brittany knows as well?" Rachel asked biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah?" Quinn replied confused. "I thought you'd be more worried about Santana knowing? But they don't know about you."

"No it's just, nothing." Rachel said hesitantly.

"I know you kissed Brittany, it's fine that was ages ago." Quinn said casually.

Rachel looked shocked that Quinn knew this. "How did you-"

"Brittany." Quinn interrupted with a smiled. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully; those girls told each other everything.

They both giggled at nothing, it relieved lots of the tension when they calmed down Rachel looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes and took her hands.

"So what do you say to a valentines date?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I'd say that is very romantic and corny. I'd also say yes." Quinn teased.

Rachel face lit up. "I'll pick you up at 7." She said placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek and walking off unable to stop smiling, much like Quinn.

* * *

AN: Again so sorry for the late update so much going on, school started again. Like I said, once I get my new laptop I promise updates will be more often because the one I use atm is so slow.

Hope you liked that chapter, I was scared to post it but I really hope you guys like it. If you don't I'm really sorry, feel free to give me ideas on what you would like to see or how I can improve.


End file.
